The Adventures of Perseus
by Hellscream9262
Summary: The end of a decade long war was finally here and now with the world under the rule of the Olympians, the world can finally prosper like it was supposed to. Now it's the start of a new generation and their kids, we will see what they do and how their actions affect the world. We will watch how the gods rule the world and follow the life of a certain son of the sea.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sounds of swords clashing filled the air. Four men in an abandoned room with their weapons out facing each other. Three shorter men on one side and the last, taller man on the other.

"Give up, father", said a black haired man, from the three, rather venomously, "you have no escape."

A loud, booming laughter came from the taller man. "You think that you have won yet you forget that I have millennia of experience on you, I have trained far longer and am far stronger."

"You're alone, father. Give up now and we'll be lenient in your punishment", said the tallest of the three. "Please stop this madness and surrender"

"Surrender? You would think me a coward to surrender to the likes of you?" Came the reply from the taller man who was alone.

There was a silence that followed. With the last and youngest member of the three silently fuming, not ready to give the man opposite him a chance for surrender, instead desiring to decapitate the head, of his so called father, right of his neck.

Finally he had enough, "brothers! Why do we wait? Let's just attack and rid the world of this filth!"

The two other brothers looked at their younger, headstrong brother disapprovingly. The sea-green eyed-one never looking away from the monster, that was their father, said, " calm, Zeus! There are easier ways to do this. While we may outnumber him, it will not make the fight any easier."

"We can take him." Came the boisterous reply from the newly christened Zeus.

The other brother, eldest of the three, just watched his brothers argue with building annoyance. The ever so silent Hades, rarely got angry as was seen over the course of the war but this childish argument at an important time was crossing the limits. Just as he was about to intervene, the tall man known as Kronos lost his patience.

"Enough!" He bellowed and with that he proceeded to attack the three brothers.

The three brothers retaliated accordingly and raised their weapons; Zeus with a sword crackling with electricity, Hades with a pitchfork and finally the last brother, Poseidon, with a trident.

As soon as they clashed, Kronos retreated but quickly went back on the offensive, not letting the three brothers have a break. Kronos fighting with intense ferocity that the three brothers were barely able to hold their own.

Kronos' weapon, a scythe, pulsing with power and a soft hum coming with every clash. He was fighting with such skill that he was unparalleled by anyone much less the three brothers.

After the initial clashes, all that was seen was a blur of colour and sparks and almost a dance-like movement between them.

Not long after, Hades was sent flying after a blow to the head from the butt of Kronos' scythe.

"Hades!" Came the yell from Zeus and Poseidon. Enraged, Poseidon charged at Kronos and went blow for blow until a mistake coupled with fatigue allowed Kronos to cut a deep gash on Poseidon's chest followed by a strong Spartan kick, sending him into a pillar in the corner.

"My son! Now I ask that you surrender, surrender and join me in vanquishing the rest of the pesky gods from the world."

Zeus offered no reply but to narrow his eyes in challenge to Kronos.

Kronos huffed, "when will you learn?"

Without warning, Zeus jumped at Kronos and attempted to sever his head from his body but he stayed in place, unmoving.

"Fool!" Kronos bellowed, "I'm the lord of time and time is the strongest force in the world"

Kronos slowly walked over to Zeus. "What do I do with you? So much potential yet such a disappointment."

Kronos finally reached Zeus and just stared at him, examining him. Zeus tried exerting his power, his will to break free and move away but alas he was powerless to do anything.

Suddenly a blast of energy came from both the sides and struck Kronos causing him to lose focus on the time spell put on Zeus. Zeus reacted quickly and sliced with his sword, cutting through Kronos' strong hand like butter.

Kronos bellowed in pain and couldn't react fast enough to block the second strike which severed his other arm, rendering him useless.

Poseidon and Hades came to Zeus' side and stared at their father with contempt.

Meanwhile, Zeus moved over to where Kronos' scythe had fallen and retrieved it. Staring at it, Zeus made his decision.

Looking at his father on the floor, Zeus looked at him with no regret and his anger only grew at Kronos' pleading face.

"Goodbye, father" said Zeus and proceeded to do to Kronos what he did to Ouranus.

After he was sliced to pieces, he dissolved into dust and there were no remains left.

The three brothers stared at each other and after a moment cave together to embrace.

This marked the end of the war that would lead to a time of peace and prosperity.

 **Line break**

In a gigantic room, there are a group of six people gathered. They are the gods known as the Olympians and all of them seem to be waiting for someone as they seem nervous.

There is silence amongst them and nobody says a word. It's just been the end of the Titan war and they are all tired. The battles were long and hard, and now they are all glad that there is peace.

A sudden, bright flash catches their attention and they all bow down in front of the deities that have arrived.

In front of them are three old, wrinkly ladies with bony arms but they are not to be messed with as these ladies are the fates or the Moirai; Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos.

"Rise, Olympians!" Says the one on the right.

"You have done well" continued the one in the middle.

"And we are here to reward you your domains" finished the one on the left.

The Olympians stayed kneeled in front of them as they had already predicted this happening.

"Hestia!" Said Clotho, "you will be the keeper of the hearth and the provider of hope, you shall be the Goddess of the hearth, home, domesticity, family, and the state."

"Hades" said Lachesis, "you will be the ruler of the underworld and will make sure that the dead rest in peace, you shall be God of the underworld, the dead and riches."

"Demeter!" Continued Atropos, "you shall tend to the harvest and agriculture of this world, you will cultivate the fruits of hard labour. You shall be Goddess of agriculture, fertility, the seasons and the harvest."

"Poseidon" shouted Clotho, "you shall be the ruler of the seas, the earth shaker and the storm bringer. You are Poseidon the God of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses."

"Hera!" Said Lachesis, "you shall be the Patron of women and will help in bringing families together, you shall be the Goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, and family."

"Finally, Zeus!" Shouted Atropos, "you shall be the force of justice and the ruler of the skies. You shall be God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, justice."

Clotho said, "Zeus we place you as the ruler of the gods"

Lachesis continued, "we trust you to change the world for the better"

Atropos finished, "do not make us regret this decision"

And with that final note they flashed out leaving the nervous gods in their wake.

 **Many decades later**

Poseidon was sitting in his palace, remembering the times of war and how the times have changed. The period of peace that has followed has been a prosperous and tranquil one.

There were more gods on the council now. Although all of them were only children of Zeus; Athena, Ares and Hephaestus. They were all added as soon as they came off age except for Athena, who was already grown by the time they were aware of her.

There were also more beings occupying Olympus itself like nymphs. It was a huge community with all sorts of people like Godlings.

Although, Poseidon has had his own problems, the problems being in the form of his wife, Amphitrite. Their marriage was part of the peace treaty between the Olympians and the remaining, peaceful titans.

Amphitrite was nice and a caring we initially but then she started getting demanding and arrogant due to her position of queen of the seas. Now she was commanding him to get an heir for his throne.

He remembered the day it happened just like it happened yesterday, it was right after the fates rewarded them their domains.

 **Flashback**

After the fates flashed out, there was a tense moment of silence. Immediately after though, there were whoops of joy from the gods. Hugs were given and kisses were shared.

Out of the ground behind them, six thrones rose in the shape of a semi-circle. The thrones were all different and reflected all the different personalities of the gods.

In the centre, was a throne made out of black marble that had small pieces of gold built into it for decoration. The throne was so large that it had seven steps leading up to it, each one coloured with a colour of the rainbow. There was a large blue covering over the throne, symbolising the sky.

Directly adjacent to it on the left was a throne made of ivory. There were only three steps leading up to the throne but they were all made out of crystals. On the back there were several golden cuckoos and willow leaves.

To the right of the centre throne, there was one that was made out of gray-green white-streaked marble. It was decorated with coral, gold, and pearls.

Directly across from the throne made out of marble there was a throne made of bright green malachite and had golden barley and miniature golden pigs all for decoration.

Next to the throne made of malachite, there was a very plain throne made of wood. There was also a cushion on the throne which was made out of undyed wool.

Finally, the last throne which was closest to the throne made of marble, was a huge black onyx throne decorated with many skulls.

The gods sat on their respective thrones and just got used to the power rushing through their bodies.

Not long after, the throne room doors were opened and in walked a Titan, they hadn't seen during the war, Oceanus.

 **Flashback end**

Poseidon's train of thought was disturbed when he sensed a presence by the entrance to his palace but as soon as it came, it was gone.

Poseidon flashed to investigate but could see nothing out of the ordinary.

Just as he was about to flash away again, he heard a cry. The worst part was that it was a cry of a baby.

Looking down, his suspicions were confirmed. Staring right back at him was a little baby boy barely a month old. His pitch black hair sticking everywhere, especially for a little child.

Picking him up, Poseidon finally caught a look at his eyes and he was left breathless.

Staring right back at him were a pair of eyes exactly identical to his own, except they gleamed with an intelligence not seen in toddlers.

The tears gave away and were replaced by a much calmer and more curious look almost as if he were studying Poseidon.

Staring at his eyes, Poseidon came under a couple conclusions, this was his son and he would take care of him, even if he didn't know the mother.


	2. Chapter 1

A tiny boy that looks around three years old goes running past many rooms in a hallway. The corridor is a long one although it is bare except for the doors that occupy it.

The small child looks about the age of three yet he is only a few months old and it's only been a month or two since his father found him on his doorstep.

The child, that has yet to be named, runs at a speed unknown to children of his age and size, yet he seems to almost be gliding effortlessly.

Running past the hallway and into a room, the child starts weaving in between furniture and objects almost as if he is trying to evade someone.

The child takes a quick look behind him and stops when he sees nothing chasing him. He giggles a little and sits down, hidden from anyone's eyes. Suddenly...

"Perseus!" Comes a loud shout followed by the sound of something crashing and breaking.

"Schist! When I find that boy" somebody grumbles, "come out, Perseus. I've got a treat for you"

The little boy, Perseus, giggles again and decides to play a trick on the man following him.

He comes out of his hiding place and approaches the man. The man finally notices him after he stops ten feet away from him.

He starts to make way towards him when...

Perseus raises his right hand forward as if asking for something. The man grumbles, something along the lines of 'too smart for his own good', inaudibly. But he consents and removes a sweet to give to Perseus.

For a split second, Perseus' face breaks out into an evil smile but it's gone before the man can notice.

The man motions over Perseus and he obediently obliges. When he's reached half way, he trips and falls to the ground.

The man in a panic, drops the sweet and rushes to Perseus. As soon as he reaches him, Perseus gets up and bolts in between his legs, grabs the sweet and carries on running, all the while giggling.

The man groans and continues the chase.

Finally, he has had enough and decides to make his job easier. He summons a weapon, which has three prongs jutting out, to himself and points it toward the running boy. A sudden gust of water flows ahead and towards Perseus.

Latching on to him, it returns to the man bringing the boy along with it.

"Daddy, that's cheating!" Exclaims Perseus. "You can't use your powers, that's no fair!"

The man let out a booming laughter. "Oh my boy, you won and outsmarted me. Don't worry about that but now it's time for bed. You know I need to leave early tonight."

"But dad I'm not tired, I want to play some more."

"And we will but tomorrow" came the swift reply.

After some pondering from Perseus, he finally replied, "OK, daddy! But we have to play"

The man let out a soft laugh, "don't worry, my angel. I will make sure to play with you as long as you want tomorrow"

With that promise, the man proceeded to tuck his son into his bed and kissed him goodnight.

For a few minutes, the man just stared at his son fondly. "I love you, Perseus. I always will"

With one last glance, the man vanished away into mist and reappeared in another room made of white marble. He was sat on a glorious and beautiful throne and after looking around, realised he was the last to appear.

"Poseidon!" Bellowed the man in the middle of the arrangement. "Why are you late? It better not be because of a mortal."

The man known as Poseidon did not even think to make a snide remark as he was lost in thought. "I was just with my son. I just put him to bed"

Zeus huffed and replied, "Ok ok, just don't be la- what! You have a son? Since when?"

Poseidon looked up, shaken from his thoughts and saw that everyone looked stunned. 'Well almost everyone, it seemed that somehow Hera and Athena knew' Poseidon mused.

Poseidon calmly replied, "Yes, I have a son. He's a few months old."

"And why haven't you told us?" Came the reply from Zeus.

"Must have slipped my mind" Poseidon coolly said.

Zeus fixed a glare on Poseidon causing him to sigh. 'Might as well tell them' thought Poseidon.

"You see the thing is, the boy, I'm sure he's my son but I don't know how because I haven't been with any woman aside from Amphitrite yet the boy is not her son. It baffles me and I have been trying to figure out who the mother is, so that I can understand the situation."

The emotion of the occupants of the room changed from surprise to confusion.

This time Hestia said, "so you don't know the mother of your child or how he was conceived but you know that he's yours?"

"Precisely" responded Poseidon.

"Bring the child before the council and we will try to find out the mother of the child" thundered Zeus.

Poseidon only narrowed his eyes in suspicion of Zeus but said, "he's currently sleeping, I'll be sure to bring him but at another time"

Zeus huffed at being disobeyed but continued nonetheless. "So, any matters to discuss?"

Nobody replied, all deep in thought of Poseidon's situation.

Zeus fumes at being ignored and just as he's about to say something else...

Athena asks, "what can you tell us about the child? Maybe we can guess."

Poseidon mulls the thought over in his head, thinking about how to respond.

Poseidon starts, "well, first of all, he's a carbon copy of me. Almost as if he is only my son because he only has my features."

Athena looks to be pondering, thinking hard about who it could be.

Poseidon continues, "I have named him Perseus. His name fits him as he's a little destroyer. The biggest troublemaker I've ever seen."

Hades finally said, "Wouldn't expect any less from a son of yours, now would we?"

Poseidon huffed, "humph" but then smirked smugly towards Athena and said, "But that's where the similarities end... My son is smart, extremely smart. Even at the age of a few months, he even manages to trick and prank me. In time, he could become the smartest god on Olympus."

Instead of the greatly offended expression that was expected to be seen on the wisdom goddess' face, she was wearing a smug, almost proud visage although she looked like she was trying to hide it which greatly baffled him.

Looking around once again, he saw that the others were greatly stumped, not understanding how any of this was possible.

Demeter voiced all of their thoughts, "your child? Smart?"

Now it was Poseidon's turn to get offended, "Hey! I resent that, I'll have you know that I can be smart when I want to be."

Hades said, "shut up, Poseidon and let us think"

As everyone was thinking, Zeus having had enough decided to intervene.

"Enough!" He bellowed, "we can discuss this later, now are there any other matters to discuss?"

There were no responses.

Zeus sighed, "ok, meeting dismissed" and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

The rest sat for a few more minutes before ultimately deciding to follow their king and leave.

Only two people remained in the throne room; one, deep in thought while the other, curiously gazing at the other. Finally...

"Uncle, can I speak to you in my palace?"

Raising an eyebrow, Poseidon only nodded before flashing away. Moments later, Athena arrived.

"What is it, niece?"

Athena only hesitated for a moment before asking a question leaving Poseidon breathless... "Can I see my son?"

"Your son?" He managed to get out. "Wha- how?"

"You see, I've always wanted a child, someone who I can impart my knowledge to, someone who is curious about learning like me but I'm a maiden goddess. I do not want to lose my virginity, so I made it my objective to find different ways to conceive a child. And I was successful as seen by the fact that I have a son."

"But how? I don't remember doing anything with you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, uncle. I just said that I didn't want to lose my virginity. No, there is nothing physical in this process. Completely through thought and mind."

After a few minutes of thinking, Poseidon's eyes widened in realisation.

"Like you!" He exclaimed

"Yes, uncle. Perseus was made out of my mind. After finding out this method, all I had to do was choose a suitable person."

"Me?" Poseidon asked, astonished.

"Yes, you see. I knew that I wanted the child to be immortal and so that would rule out any mortal. Now choosing a deity from all of Olympus would be tough, so I thought that an Olympian would be best."

"Me? Your 'rival', your 'arch-enemy'?"

"If you let me explain, you'll understand" snapped Athena and after taking a deep breath, continued, "out of all the Olympians, my father is directly disqualified as I do not want to share a child with him, that'd be very strange. Ares is also kicked out as I don't want my son to be a dimwit. Uncle Hades is too gloomy and depressing. Now, I was going to choose Hephaestus but I realised that we were too similar. So I wondered what would happen when our two clashing personalities came together. As well as the fact that you are smarter than people give you credit for."

She said all of this in a single breath and was now frantically taking in air. Poseidon was just staring open-mouthed.

Athena rolled her eyes and repeated the question.

Poseidon finally got over his shock and managed to nod.

She looked at him expectantly while he looked at her blankly.

Athena rolled her eyes again and said, "So... Let's go."

Poseidon replied, "Oh, right!" He put a hand on her shoulder and flashed them away into Percy's room.

Noticing the flash, Percy groggily got up and called, "dad?"

Poseidon replied, "son, there's someone who wants to meet you."

At this, Percy got up excitedly, all the sleep leaving his mind.

"Perseus, this is your mother." Pointing at a tall, black-haired woman standing next to him.

After a quick look, Percy's eyes widened and he crushed his mother in a hug.

Athena stiffened before slowly relaxing into the hug.

"Why couldn't you come before?" Asked Percy

Athena looked like she was in pain before answering, "I couldn't, I didn't know how Zeus would take the news of Poseidon having a son especially with me"

Percy thought for a moment before nodding in understanding, "you thought he would try to hurt me" he stated.

Athena looked shock for a second before smiling softly and nodding. "You are right, Perseus"

Perseus suddenly made a face, causing Athena to frown, "what's wrong, Perseus?"

"Percy" he said suddenly, "I like being called Percy, mommy"

Athena looked at him and smiled fondly, ruffling his hair before pulling him into another tight hug.

"Percy, there is just one rule." Percy nods, gesturing to continue. "You cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone that I am your mother, ok?"

"Ok, mom"

Percy hugged her one more time and fell asleep in that position with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that whenever I mention Percy's age, it will be his physical age not his actual age unless I mention otherwise because in my story the growth for gods is different. Basically, the growth will slow down; he took 3-4 months to get to a physical age of 3, he might take 4-5 months to get to 6.**

"and in the final battle, dad, uncle Hades and uncle Zeus faced Kronos in a battle after which he was defeated. That marked the end of the war between the Olympians and the titans."

"Very good, Percy" Athena complimented and ruffled his hair. "Now we are going to have to stop for today as I have work to do."

The five year old pouted and said, "but mom, we were just getting to the good part, you were going to teach me about the weapons and combat."

Athena got a shine in her eyes, "I have a better idea"

Percy perked up after hearing this.

"What if I told you, that your dad and I agreed to start your actual weapons training from today"

Percy was silent for a moment before jumping up and doing a victory dance all the while shouting 'yay!' at the top of his lungs.

Immediately Athena grabbed him and told him to calm down.

After seemingly calming down; only on the outside, inside, he was brimming with excitement.

"So when do I start?" He asked elatedly.

"How about now?" A new voice announced. Looking up, he saw his father walking up to where they were sat in the library.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, "let's go!"

"Hold your horses, my boy, we'll train. We'll train until you're the best warrior you can be but there is still time. How about you say goodbye to your mother properly and we can leave?"

Percy nodded and squeezed his mother into the tightest hug he could manage. Athena laughed but hugged him back just as tightly.

"Bye, mom!"

"Bye, honey" Athena chorused, "beat your dad for me." She said while smirking mischievously at Poseidon because she knew that once Percy set his mind on something, he wouldn't stop until he achieved it. He was just stubborn like that. Stubborn much like Poseidon.

Taking one last look at his face before flashing away, she took notice of the changes that happened to him physically, he looked more like a mix of her and Poseidon now.

He had a facial structure similar to Poseidon but features like the nose were hers. The biggest and most beautiful change were his eyes. They were still sea green for the most part except for the random swirls of grey in his eyes. Moving around like a cyclone in slow-motion. He even had her smirk when she knew that she won at something or beat someone else. Taking that with the gleam he got in his eyes whenever he had made a plan, he could look a combination of mischievous and evil. Although his normal smile would be better associated with Poseidon in the way that his lips would go crooked.

He returned the smirk, making Poseidon sweat, and said, "ok, mom! See you later?"

"Ya, I'll meet you later sweetheart, bye"

After she flashed away, he turned to his dad who managed to look a mix of excited and wary. The only thought passing through Poseidon's head being that Perseus could be a natural and completely whoop his behind. 'nothing like being beat by your 8 months old son' he thought grumpily.

 **Time skip**

"Hold it higher, and keep your hand tight but your shoulder and elbow loose."

Poseidon had been showing Percy the appropriate form to hold a sword, or dagger in Percy's case since he was so small but it wasn't working because Percy had complained about every sword or dagger he had taken. Refusing to do anything until he got the perfect weapon.

He had finally managed to convince Percy into at least trying a stance when he angrily threw the dagger in his hands away.

Poseidon sighed, "how about this? We'll go to the weapons armory in Atlantis and if we can't find you a weapon there, we'll have it forged by Hephaestus, alright? But then you have to listen to all of my instructions."

Percy eagerly nodded, "OK, dad"

Poseidon grabbed Percy's hand and flashed them out of Olympus to the armory in Atlantis.

"Ok" said Poseidon. Letting go off Percy's hand, he didn't realise the mistake he made until Percy went running away.

Cursing his curious nature, he went after him. Even with their considerable size difference, Percy was able to lose his father in the maze of weapons.

Percy seemed to be running without any objective, going past weapons at an extremely fast rate although he was studying them even faster.

Poseidon eventually lost sight of his son and slowed down to a walk. Grumbling to himself, he set about to find his son

After nearly thirty minutes of searching, he found him in front of a glass case holding a glorious sword. 'Ah' thought Poseidon, 'the crown sword of Atlantis, the blade of Pontus. Should've expected to find him here.'

This was the blade of Pontus, a four foot long sword and it was absolutely magnificent. The hilt, covered with the finest and strongest leather available encrusted with an emerald that shone so bright, when the worthy wielder would have possession of the sword, it only increased the beauty of the sword.

The blade itself was a Claymore, so; it was generally to be used as a double-handed sword, was very long. It was made of atlantean steel, a metal rarer than even celestial bronze as it was no longer found anywhere on earth. It was straight and sharp to the point where it could cut through any metal save celestial bronze itself.

After staring at it some more, Poseidon decided it was enough and to find a weapon.

"Come on, Percy. Let's go."

Percy nodded absentmindedly and followed his dad to a weapons rack. They started looking at weapons properly although they mainly looked at daggers, they also looked at some swords which caught Percy's eyes.

Even though Percy seemed to be concentrating, Poseidon knew that his son was distracted and he felt that he knew what he was thinking about.

Finally after trying out near to a hundred weapons, they decided to call it quits.

Just when they were about to flash away to Hephaestus' palace, Percy had other ideas. He let go off his dad's hand and ran away again.

Poseidon found him by the blade of Pontus again. This time fully concentrating while analysing the sword.

"Percy, let-" he was cut off by Percy opening the glass case and reaching out to the sword.

Just as he was about to yell, Percy touched the sword and latched onto it. There was a flash of brilliant, green light and it engulfed Percy and even blinded Poseidon.

After approximately five minutes, Poseidon's eyesight cleared and he was able to see again. When he looked at Percy, he seemed to be staring at something in his hand.

After taking a closer look, he found it to be a dagger which struck him as odd although all of his confusion was replaced by surprise when the emerald at the hilt of the dagger glowed a beautiful green.

Poseidon gasped in surprise at the beauty of the phenomena in front of him as well as at the situation.

Percy was broken from his thoughts when he heard the gasp and turned around, remembering that his father was also present.

He went to apologise for multiple things like running away and touching the sword when his dad's expression changed from surprise to pride.

Percy was confused, expecting his dad to be pissed with him.

Apparently the confusion was evident on his face because Poseidon let out a booming laughter and pulled Percy into a tight hug.

"My son, you have been deemed worthy to wield the blade of Pontus. This is a great honour as there has only ever been one wielder of this great sword and it was Pontus himself. Be proud of yourself, Chaos knows I am."

Percy smiled widely at his dad and wanted him to flash them back to Olympus, so they could begin training.

 **Line break**

"Very nice, Percy. You're getting the hang of it quickly. I knew you'd be a natural."

"Thanks, dad. Can we have a practice dual? I like the dummies but they are just not very fun for a long time."

"Ok" Poseidon shrugged. 'what's the worst that could happen?' he thought

The worst that could happen, has happened or is it the best that could happen? When I said that Percy was a natural, I was wrong. He was more than a natural, he fought with his own fighting style, a style I have never seen. It included a lot of acrobatics and swift movements as well as powerful swings and quick stabs.

Although he was still very young, so he would have to take a long time to master his technique but over time, he could become one of the most formidable fighters.

He didn't beat me, not did I allow him to get any proper hits on me but he was close many times and made me work hard sometimes. Over time, he could easily defeat me. The best part is that he fights with intelligence and each move is at least slightly calculated.

This one move especially caught my eye...

 **Flashback**

I removed a plain, wooden sword because I didn't want to hurt percy.

He must have taken this as an insult because I saw his eyes glow brighter with determination.

An an unseen signal, the both of us charged at each other. Although neither of us were able to land hits on the other. Me, being too defensively strong for Percy to overcome me while Percy was too fast for me to catch. He was constantly ducking and weaving in between my swords and defense. Although he wasn't ever able to hit me as I would always recover fast enough.

The peculiar thing was, Percy was never blocking an attack, always dodging them. He probably realised the strength difference.

The match was going on like this for some time when I misjudged my attack and overextended my leap at him. He spun away from it and jumped in between my defense, managing to whack me with the side of his sword.

I jumped back before he was able to deal anymore damage to me. Poseidon looked at Percy with more wary eyes than before while Percy was smug with a smirk on his face, happy at getting the first hit.

After a moment, Poseidon smiled back, the same smile present on Percy's face.

They both charged at each other again but this time, Percy dove into a roll instead of dodging and went in between of Poseidon's legs.

Poseidon, momentarily confused, had no time to react when he felt a metal slamming into his legs making him fall down.

Percy grinned triumphantly, and placed his dagger at his father's neck.

But his apparent victory caused him to lose his focus and therefore, let his guard down.

In a last ditch effort, Poseidon sweeped his legs and brought Percy's down under him causing him to fall and lose the match.

Poseidon was seriously impressed, once Percy would grow up and build his strength, he could be one of the world's best fighters.

"Well done, Percy. If not for your overconfidence and the fact that you let your guard down, you would've won."

Percy smiled proudly but was still extremely disappointed.

Poseidon noting his disappointment said, "you'll beat me in no time if you practice hard. And remember, never lose your focus and let your guard down when facing an enemy especially when they are an exceptional foe.

 **Flashback end**

I meant every single thing I said, he truly could become the strongest fighter ever.

The good thing was that he took my advice to heart. He has been training non-stop.

Even Athena has been impressed and agreed to train Percy. Even if I didn't want to admit it, if anyone could help Percy, it would be her.

She herself has intrigued me. While we do not argue anymore, at least that much, we have spent much more time with each other because of Percy.

The Athena with Percy is different to the Athena that she shows everyone else. Athena is normally a very indifferent and stoic person while with Percy, she is the most sensitive, caring person I have ever seen. She is more of a mother than Hera has ever been to her children.

I liked this different side of Athena and I could even consider her a friend.

As I watched Percy train, one more thought crossed my head, what if Zeus found out about Athena being Percy's mother, what would he do?


	4. Chapter 3

The sound of metal on metal filled the gigantic arena. The location itself was huge covering a large space but the sounds were originating from a smaller portion of the place.

Two people, both males by the looks of it, were going at each other hard. It was a battle, sword on sword.

Both the males seemed to be exhausted but neither were willing to give up, both too stubborn to admit defeat.

There was a clear distinction between the two of them. Especially in their sizes and builds.

One of the males, the older one, looked to be around the early twenties. He had a very strong build and his body was obviously muscular as they bulged through his clothes. His hair was cut short and was oily black. His red, flaming eyes shining with determination. He was sweating buckets but looked to be on the front foot.

The other, smaller male, was a little, pre-teen boy. He looked to be about twelve and was considerably smaller than his opponent. His body was shaped more like a swimmer and he was lean with muscle present but not very visible. His hair was quite a big longer than the man's hair but was similarly black. Except, his hair was messy, almost looking like he just got out of bed. His eyes were a softer shade and they shined brightly with a brilliant sea-green colour. His face was set in a similar look of determination to the man he was facing although he looked less strained. He seemed to be losing but even then he seemed at ease almost as if he was waiting for something and biding his time.

The swords that were clashing were so similar yet the differences were easily visible. One was a Scottish Claymore, a very beautiful sword with a very intricate design as well as an emerald in the bottom of the hilt. This belonged to the boy and he was wielding it like it weighed nothing while the man was holding a broadsword, which similar in size was slightly different in shape. The man was holding this in both of his hands, using all his power to attack the boy.

The boy for the most part was dodging the attacks, not retaliating with his own. He was spinning away from slashes and ducking under swipes.

This was how the duration of the battle carried on. The man would send a slash at the boy and he would jump out of the boy, successfully evading the man.

This only caused the annoyance and anger to grow within the man causing him to become more reckless and less guarded.

The boy noticed this, smirking victoriously, carried on with his plan. Adding more flair to his movement in order to further enrage the being in front of him.

The man, losing his patience, tried ending the match with one powerful strike but after missing, he lost his balance because of the momentum he had after using so much power for one hit.

The boy capitalised on his opponents error and swiped his feet from under him.

Knocking his sword from his hand, and placing a foot on his chest to make sure he couldn't move, the boy placed his sword at his opponents neck.

"Yield!" He said in a strong voice.

The man could only nod and looked at the boy with respect.

"That's 6-4 to me, Ares." The boy smirked happily.

"Well done, punk. But to me, you will always be a kid" came Ares' reply.

There was applause from the side and after looking, he saw that they had garnered a small crowd which included his parents, his uncle Zeus and Aphrodite.

She was a new Goddess on the council and was the Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, emotions and procreation. She was apparently born of Ouranus and came from the sea.

She was easily the most beautiful person he had seen and that had caused great unrest on Olympus when she appeared. My father told me what happened and even showed me his memory.

 **Flashback**

It was a normal day on Olympus and the Olympians were having their monthly meetings which was as boring as ever. Poseidon was sitting on his throne waiting to be dismissed so he could carry on training his son.

Percy was excelling at combat and was already at his level.

A sudden flash in the centre of the throne room caught everyone's attention, interrupting Zeus in the middle of his normal monologue.

When the light cleared, the most stunning woman that was ever seen was revealed. Her face was perfect with no blemishes.

All the men in the room lost focus and some even drooled. Some men, namely the married ones tried controlling themselves but to no avail as it looked like they were under a spell.

Hera, fuming that her husband was staring at another woman so blatantly right in front of her, lost her patience and hit Zeus on his head.

Zeus, finally controlling himself, cleared his throat and in a booming voice asked, "who are you and why have you interrupted a council meeting"

Aphrodite, initially slightly afraid, replied, "I am Aphrodite and I was sent by the fates."

Her voice, as sweet as honey and as soothing as a flowing river, was even more charming than her looks. The men seemed to be incapacitated, so the women decided to take charge.

Athena, immediately gaining a dislike for the Goddess in front of her, asked in a stoic voice, "do you know why you were summoned here?"

Just as she was about to reply there was a flash of light, revealing the fates.

"Daughter of Ouranus" said Atropos

"You are important for how the world will shape in the future" continued Clotho

"You shall become an Olympian" finished Lachesis.

The Olympians were gob-smacked that there was going to be another member on the council and just as some were about to protest, the Moirai continued their speech.

"Your beauty surpassing every creature found on this planet." Said Atropos.

"The love you hold for everything and everyone, in any form" said Clotho.

"You shall be the Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, emotions and procreation!" Exclaimed Lachesis.

Out of the ground, beside Athena's throne, a throne sprung out. Without another word, the fates flashed out.

Zeus, overcoming his shock, finally said, "welcome, Aphrodite! To the Olympian council!"

Aphrodite nodded in show of thanks and sat on her throne after growing to her godly height.

The gods were waiting for Zeus to proceed with the meeting but they found that he was too busy ogling Aphrodite.

Angered, Hera decided to take charge.

"Aphrodite, it seems you can render even some of the strongest beings on earth, useless with only a glance."

Aphrodite, not understanding where this was going, only nodded.

"I propose" taking a pause to look at everyone. " I propose that you get married"

Aphrodite looked shocked before composing herself.

"And why should I?" Aphrodite asked irately, "I might be new and you the queen but that does not give you any right to boss me around. It is my decision. As well as the fact that this is a council, not a dictatorship."

Furious, Hera replied, "a council, you say? How about we vote on it then?" She asked this to the whole council who were sitting silently watching the exchange with curious eyes, the males no longer under her charm.

Before Aphrodite could protest, Zeus thundered, "enough, my wife is right. This is a council and we will vote on this matter."

Without waiting for a confirmation from anyone, he continued, "anyone against the marriage of Aphrodite, raise your hands?"

Only Ares and Aphrodite raised their hands. Ares, because he was interested in Aphrodite but didn't want to get married.

"Everyone for the marriage!"

Zeus, Hera, Athena and Demeter voted for her marriage. They had their reasons although the goddess' were jealous of her beauty and the attention she got. Zeus voted for because he wanted to get on his wife's good side after staring at Aphrodite.

Poseidon, Hades, Hestia and Hephaestus abstained from the vote as either they didn't care or they couldn't decide.

Aphrodite looked broken but Hera couldn't care less. She said, "well it's decided. You will get married and no worries, I'll do the ceremony" with a sickly sweet smile, "you have six months to find a husband or I'll choose for you"

Aphrodite looked even more saddened but nodded, knowing that she can't do anything.

 **Flashback end**

I actually felt bad for Aphrodite. It's been five months now and she hasn't found anyone. I, for the most part, have a good relationship with her.

We started out rocky, mainly because she flirted with me when we first met and it was extremely awkward as I had no clue what she was doing. She even went as far as changing her age to mine.

But after she realised that I wasn't interested in her at all, she stopped and tried going after a different relationship with me. More like an older sister to a younger brother.

After that, I spent a lot of time with her, whenever I wasn't training with Ares or learning with my parents, I was with her. I truly came to love her but like a sibling to another sibling.

I was broken from my thoughts when they stopped in front of us.

"Well done, Percy!"

"Thank you, father." He coolly replied, "is there a reason for you coming here? You normally do not appear during my training sessions, is there a problem?"

My mother silently beamed and I understood that there was something going on.

Uncle Zeus replied before anyone could say anything, "yes, nephew. I have a job for you."

My nose creased as I thought about what the job could be.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it all"

I looked at him expectantly and he realised that I was waiting for him to say something.

He looked at my dad and they had a silent conversation. Zeus turned back towards me and said, "let's go somewhere more private"

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder and flashed us away.

Uncle Zeus suddenly said, "I cannot stay any longer, it is too suspicious, Hera will find out. Perseus, do not fail in your task. Your father will fill you in."

With that he flashed away.

'Drama queen' my dad said under his breath.

But I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about what it could be. And then I had a thought, what if?

My mother was analysing me and I looked her straight in the eyes as if to ask whether my theory was right.

As if reading my mind, she nodded.

My dad was still grumbling about dramatic siblings when I caught his attention.

"Dad!" He looked at me. "Is it..." And I trailed off.

He looked at me blankly and and asked 'is it what?'

Which caused my mother to face palm. "What he is asking, kelp for brains, is about the task."

I nodded to show that I agreed with my mother and she smiled at me, a smile that she only shows me; a warm, caring one.

Before my dad could talk, I said, "was he unfaithful?"

My dad was stunned but then went back to grumbling except this was about over-smart people.

My mom rolled her eyes but then nodded to my question. "He was unfaithful but that's not the worst part."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"His lov-"

She was interrupted by dad blurting out, "he had a child, twins to be exact."

Athena glared at Poseidon but continued, "yes, he had twins but they are under trouble, they aren't living in the best of conditions."

"And I'm supposed to help them?"

"Exactly!"

"You will be going to their location, which is an island. You are the best choice because you will be the most inconspicuous."

"Inconspicuous?" Questioned Ares but he was ignored by the mother-son duo.

"But m-Athena, how exactly will I help them?" Almost letting loose that Athena is his mother.

"The main purpose is for you to provide them with protection. We believe that Hera has sent a monster after them and we do not think that they can handle it. You will also be taking some resources to provide them with. Weapons are among what you will take"

Percy nodded in understanding.

"What are their names?"

Ares cut in before my mother could reply, "I will be leaving now, take care pipsqueak and I want a rematch soon"

My mother shot him an annoyed glare before he flashed away. "There is one boy and one girl. Their names are Apollo and Artemis. They are currently on the island of Delos"

"Delos?"

"Not much is known of that island but it is for sure a new one, don't worry about getting there though as your father will direct you."

"Ok, Athena" but he looked like he had difficulty saying it. "When will I be leaving?"

"It was supposed to be immediately but your aunt Hestia wanted to spend time with you, sweetie." Not realising that Poseidon and especially Aphrodite were still present, barely able to keep up with the conversation. But that particular part was caught by both.

Poseidon's eyes widened in panic.

"You're his mother, aren't you?" This question was directed to Athena from Aphrodite.

For the first time, Athena was truly surprised before realising her error.

She only meekly nodded.

There was a big smile present on Aphrodite's face. "I knew it!" She exclaimed.

This caught them all by surprise causing them to look at her.

"What?" She questioned, "there were signs."

Athena raised an eyebrow indicating her to elaborate.

"Well first of all, you just called him sweetie. Second of all, whenever I was with Percy, I sensed his love connections, so to say. Like fatherly with Poseidon, sisterly with me and so on. But there was an anomaly. He held motherly love. Now that is strange for a person who has, hypothetically, never met his or her mother. Third of all, out of all the Olympians and general people of Olympus in general, he spends the most time with me, Poseidon and you. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that there is a deeper connection between you two. I just needed a confirmation but it brings forth a question from me, how, no offense to Percy, but how was he conceived? As far as I can see, you are still a virgin."

Athena was stunned into silence and looked at Aphrodite with new found respect. Finally finding her voice, she replied, "of course I'm still a virgin. Percy was created from my mind."

Aphrodite nodded in understanding before finally saying, "don't worry, I won't be telling Zeus. I assume he doesn't know? Anyways, I have work to do, if I do not want to get married to someone of Hera's choosing. Bye!" And she flashed away.

"Wow! That was enlightening"

Athena stared at where Aphrodite was for a moment before collecting herself.

His dad took the opportunity to join the conversation, "anyways you will be spending this day with your aunt Hestia probably and then you will start your task tomorrow."

My eyes lit up at the prospect of spending time with aunt Hestia, already forgetting about what transpired, because I loved aunt Hestia. She was by far the nicest member of their family, immediately taking a liking to Percy.

"Ok, dad! Can I go now?" I asked excitedly.

My dad chuckled before pulling me in a quick hug.

I hugged back before letting go and hugging my mother.

"Bye, mom!" I shouted as I ran out the front door, running out because I hadn't quite received all of my godly powers, only when I get my domains will I be able to do stuff like that.

I quickly raced to aunt Hestia's palace and knocked on her door. Patiently waiting, I tackled her in a hug after she opened.

She giggled and hugged me back. She was in an older form as she normally was around me.

"Well Percy, what do you want to do?"

I just looked at her and smiled. She looked at me knowingly and entered through the door and I followed her.

I always had fun with aunt Hestia but this time my thoughts were on something else. I wondered how the twins would be and what I would have to do.

'Well' it thought 'I guess that I'll just find out when I meet them'

And with that final thought, I pushed it to the back of my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

The water flowed behind me, the sunlight shining off its surface and the blue colour of the sea, different from mine yet so similar.

The sand, soft under my sandaled feet. The beach was a luscious and beautiful one.

I was facing a huge forest, with towering trees. I knew that once I passed the tree line, there would be a change in the conditions, instead of the sunny, cool conditions of the beach area, I'd be in a cold, dark and humid environment.

But regardless of the situation, I couldn't help but to admire the jungle in front of me. It was by far one of the most beautiful places I'd seen.

I stared at it a little longer before deciding that I shouldn't waste too much time as I felt that I could spend the whole day and still be fascinated by the view in front of me.

I didn't want to waste sunlight and so hurried into the dense undergrowth.

I was right, the conditions considerably worsened but I underestimated how bad it could become.

It wasn't cold or dark yet as it was still only around noon, so the sun was high in the sky although much of it was blocked, it was very humid and moist.

Moving itself was problematic. The trees were so thick and close together, that walking was tough.

As I walked, deeper and deeper into the forest, I hoped that I was walking in the direction of the centre of the island as I assumed that they would be around that region.

I also noticed that the deeper and deeper I went into forest, the thinner the trees got. The conditions were becoming increasingly bearable and pleasant.

Soon it was much easier to walk, like walking on a path surrounded by trees.

I just blindly followed, trying to find any signs of civilization.

As I walked, my thoughts started to drift, I should've been concentrating but I'd been walking for a few hours and I hadn't even seen any wildlife, I started thinking about everything that's happened in my life.

I thought about being held in my mother's hands before she had to give me away and my dad finding me on his doorstep.

Being reunited with my mother, starting training and learning about the world with her.

All the time spent with Ares, Aphrodite and Aunt Hestia.

Even the time when I first met all the Olympians. Now, that was a funny memory, safe to say, I left an impression on the whole council.

Flashback

It had been a month since I had met my mother, but I hadn't met anyone else, since I still didn't ever leave the palace.

The monthly council meeting was about to take place today and my dad had to leave again.

He had tucked me into my bed and was just about to leave when my mother flashed in.

Poseidon simply raised his eyebrow in question to Athena's sudden appearance.

"Father wants to see him, remember?"

"Oh, right! Might as well bring him in front of the council today. I doubt he is tired." At this Poseidon turned to Perseus who was staring at him excitedly, happy to finally leave the palace.

"Yay! Daddy, can we go walking instead of flashing? Please! I want to see Olympus from outside and not from the palace." Percy ranted without stopping to breathe.

Poseidon sighed and agreed.

Athena just flashed out as they got ready to leave.

After Percy was made presentable, Poseidon grabbed his hand tightly, making sure not to let go and walked out the front.

Many citizens that passed the duo sent strange looks towards Poseidon. Everyone wondering who the child present with Poseidon is.

Poseidon ignored all this, only sending small mods of acknowledgement to the bystanders.

Knowing he was already late, he carried on in a hurry, practically dragging Percy like a rag doll.

As he reached the throne room doors, he stopped to catch a breath and look at his son beside him. Who stared back at him amusedly and nodded towards the doors to open it.

Poseidon ruffled his hair and carried on into the grand room. As soon as the doors opened, all eyes were on him.

Zeus was about to chastise Poseidon for being late until he saw the little boy holding on to his hand.

This stunned him into silence, remembering the meeting that took place last month.

Poseidon proceeded to his throne, where he picked his son up and placed him on his lap.

He looked at everyone and saw that they were staring at Percy. Although Percy wasn't bothered as he seemed to be in his own world, staring at his surroundings with interest.

Finally he noticed the silence and looked at his aunts, uncles and cousins all staring at him. He flashed an innocent smile that even my brother, Hades, couldn't help but find cute, not that he would ever admit it.

"This is Perseus or Percy like he likes to be called." I announced

There was a continued silence, as they all digested the news presented to them.

Suddenly, my sister Hestia got up and approached my throne. She shrank in size and motioned for Poseidon to allow her to hold Percy.

Percy looked at his father before jumping into his aunt's hands causing her to giggle.

"You're a cutie, aren't you?"

Percy giggled in response as she pinched his cheeks.

She returned to her throne with percy on her lap.

"Do you want something to eat, Percy?" Questioned Hestia.

"No thank you, miss" Percy politely replied

Which caused Hestia's smile and a few other gods smile to widen.

"Aunt, call me Aunt Hestia or just aunt."

At this, Percy smiled widely, "ok, Aunt Hestia!"

All the gods smiled at this interaction, even, Hades and Hephaestus managed small smiles.

The only one who didn't was Ares, who looked even more bored than normal.

Just as he was about to interrupt the conversation, Zeus decided to start the council meeting, understanding that Percy would be here for the duration.

"Has anyone had any problems with their domains?" Questioned Zeus.

Everyone shook their heads until Poseidon asked, "Does your palace count?"

Zeus sent him a weird look and wasn't sure whether it actually counted or not.

Deciding it did, he nodded his head and saw Poseidon pale.

"Then my domain is in shambles" Poseidon exclaimed.

"What! What is wrong, brother?" Zeus questioned worriedly

"There's a demon that's been terrorizing my palace and vandalizing property"

"What kind of demon?" Asked Athena because she knew where this was going.

At this point, everyone was curious and they leaned forward in anticipation.

"It is only a child, I believe"

"What!" Ares let out a laugh, "uncle, you cannot take care of a child" and he continued laughing.

"Father, I'm not a demon!" Percy cried out indignantly.

At this everyone let out a hearty laugh at the young boy and his father's antics.

"Yes, Poseidon. He's such a sweet child, I don't think he would ever harm anyone intentionally" defended Hestia causing Percy to beam and smile smugly. Until...

"Yes, you're right Aunt Hestia. He's just a small, little pipsqueak. It's not that he won't harm anything, it's that he can't because he is too weak." Said Ares.

Everyone expected to see Poseidon's rage but all they saw was a smirk on his face which greatly confused everyone. That was, until they saw Percy's face.

Percy did not look happy, he had a piercing gaze that they had only seen from Athena.

But Ares still looked unimpressed. He just let out a snort to further anger the boy.

Percy seemed to be deeply concentrating on something as if he wanted to somehow hit Ares with his mind.

Suddenly Percy started giggling very loudly, worrying the gods about his mental health.

They could see Hestia whispering to him and him whispering back.

Finally, Hestia seemed to let out a small laugh before covering her mouth.

She finally said, "that's not nice, Percy. It's rude to tease people regardless of how they are" everyone heard this and wondered what was said by Percy.

Ares, catching on that he was being made fun of by a 'pipsqueak' in his words, just asked, "What was that, punk?"

Hestia, finally angered by the way her nephew was acting said, "That's enough Ares, he is just a child and you're trying to pick a fight with him?"

"And besides, all I said was the truth, whether it hurts or not, doesn't make it a lie." Said Percy

"And what might that have been, punk?" Asked Ares with gritted teeth.

"That you have the IQ of your sacred animal."

Ares took a moment to think as the rest of the council broke out in to smiles and laughs.

Realizing the implications, Ares got up from his throne and approached Percy.

Percy, quickly wriggled out of his seat on Hestia's lap and jumped down effortlessly.

The rest of the Olympians expected Poseidon to interfere then, but he was too busy smiling, knowing that his son had a trick up his sleeve. Seeing this, the rest just watched with wary eyes.

Ares brandished a sword and got ready to charge at Percy.

On the other hand, Percy just stood nonchalantly with his hands behind his back, at least that's what it looked like to Ares. In reality, Percy was summoning water from the fountain he had seen outside the throne room.

As soon as Ares charged, Percy deposited all they water he collected over the floor where Ares was charging from, making sure to make it as slippery as possible.

As soon as he started running, he slipped on the water and went past Percy, crashing into a pillar.

In a daze, he stayed on the floor. While the other Olympians let out booming laughs.

Ares felt footsteps near him and saw Percy approaching. Thinking that he was going to attack, he tried getting up but was unable as he was still dizzy.

He panicked until Percy grabbed his hand and dropped some ambrosia.

"Never, ever underestimate your opponent regardless of shape or size or form or even age. You as the war god, especially, should know that."

Everyone looked at Percy in wonder at those words of wisdom.

"I like this kid!" Exclaimed Hades with a grin on his face until it faltered due to a glare from Percy.

He raised his hands in surrender and said, "Fine, not a kid." He motioned them to carry on with what they were doing.

After having eaten the ambrosia, Ares looked at Percy with respect and nodded in recognition.

Percy just smiled back a toothy grin, showing that he was still only a child even if he was an exceptionally smart one.

 **Flashback end**

When I came back to my senses and looked around a bit, I realised that night was about to fall.

It was getting harder to see and now he wasn't completely sure where he was. He was very annoyed with himself, he loved the dark but was hoping that he would be able to find the family on the first day itself and so, was disappointed in himself.

Now he would have to camp outside, not that he minded very much. The stars were out and there was a pleasant breeze passing through.

But he was unsure of how the conditions would be in the heart of the night as well as the fact that there could be predators that hunt at night, not that he couldn't take care of them although he didn't want to hurt any animals.

He decided that he would stop searching for the Godlings and their mother but instead search for a place to rest for the night.

As he was walking, there was still enough light for him to observe his surroundings

He noticed that the trees were different in this part of the forest, they were darker and more sinister than by the beach where it was welcoming. At least as welcoming as a forest could be.

He decided that there was no chance that he was going to find anyone here, so he can carried on. Trying to find a nicer place to sleep.

As I walked, the trees thinned out and I finally made it to a clearing. There was a tiny lake present that seemed calm enough as well as the fact that it was basically my element.

I reached the bank of the lake before I started setting up a suitable sleeping arrangement. I made sure to keep it as close to the water as possible without getting it wet.

For a while, I just sat with my feet in the water, staring up at the stars. They were beatiful and I could make out many constellations.

I was broken out of my musings when I heard a rustle from the side. I didn't make a move other than to keep my hands in a suitable place to remove my sword from its sheath easily.

I waited patiently until a shadow bounded out of the woods. It seemed to move ahead a bit before ultimately collapsing onto the ground, whether due to pain or exhaustion.

After a closer inspection, I saw that it was a midnight-black wolf. I could barely make it out in the darkness.

I quickly rushed over to the wolf, to see what was wrong. I understood, as soon as I got close, there was a deep gash present on its side and it seemed deep in pain.

I immediately gathered it into my hands, gently. As soon as I touched it, there was a bright flash, before it receded as fast as it came.

Not paying attention to what could've happened, I rushed to the lake to heal it the best I could.

I used the water, but it didn't seem to be making too much of a difference. I was tempted to use nectar but I was pretty sure that it would burn up as it wasn't immortal.

Running out of time, I decided that the wolf was as good as dead if I didn't do something, I used the nectar.

Surprisingly, the wound started slowly healing.

The wolf whimpered slightly in discomfort before it let out a sigh of relief as it's wound closed completely.

Even though it was healed, I knew that it would be weak from whatever attacked it.

I set it as comfortably as possibly on my bed and lay myself on the ground.

I thought of every possibility of what could've happened to the wolf to cause this as well as what the flash was.

If I was correct, this was previously the alpha of a pack before being beaten in a challenge for the position of alpha.

But the situation with the flash was trickier, I had a hunch and if it was true, I'd be delighted.

If I was right, then that would mean that the wolf was my sacred animal or one of them at least.

I was happy because a wolf was one of the smartest animals on the planet and even though they normally hunt in packs, a wolf was a lot like me.

I subconsciously sat on the bed by the wolf and started stroking it. This cemented my theory because I realised that I already had a connection to the animal beside me albeit a weak one.

I just kept stroking the wolf, not feeling scared whatsoever. Instead, very excited at this revelation.

In my excitement, I didn't even realised that the lake had started freezing over. This was something that I had noticed happened with me.

Whenever I would lose control of my emotions or they would be too strong, water would start freezing anywhere near me. It only increased in the number of times it happened, as I grew older.

I wasn't entirely sure why, I had even told my mother. She said she had an idea of why it was happening, but didn't want to spoil anything by saying something she shouldn't.

She said that it's my job to figure it out myself. I knew it had something to do with Poseidon being my father but I wasn't entirely sure because dad himself could only use ice after a strain of power.

The first time that it happened, I was so freaked out. I was getting scared because it seemed to be following me and I started crying because it didn't leave me alone until I told my dad.

Over the years, I've tried controlling the ice but to no avail as it doesn't respond to me like water does. It only happens subconsciously when I feel strongly.

After taking a moment to look up, I see that the lake had almost completely frozen up. Quickly calming myself, I see the freezing stops. Hopefully, it will have thawed by the morning.

Tomorrow I will set off as early as dawn to search for the family. Although I wonder what I will do with the wolf. Assuming I'm right, it's my sacred animal, so it might come with me. It will surely make my job easier.

With that final thought, I fell asleep curled up next to the wolf.

 **Line break**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to an obnoxious sound that was vibrating through my ears.

In my state of grogginess, I could not understand the sound and therefore couldn't identify it.

As I got up and my eyes got accustomed to the harsh sunlight, I realised that I overslept which was very strange because normally I was very disciplined when it came to my duties.

Then I remembered the events from last night.

Finding a place to rest, finding the wolf and then healing it. Falling asleep cuddled to the wolf.

I suddenly bolted upright, searching for the wolf. Unable to find it, I got up.

Until, I heard a loud and clear shout of 'boss!' in my head. I unsheathed my sword, ready for an attack. I turned around with my sword at the ready and I saw a black mass of fur, I was about to decapitate it until it lifted its head up and I let out a sigh of relief.

'Woah, boss! Don't attack me, please?'

I yelped in surprise and almost jumped out of my sandals. I mean, I was used to owls, horses and sea animals talking to me, but I wasn't expecting this wolf to. Although, it was my sacred animal now and I should've expected it. Tha- Wait!

"Boss?" I asked out loud. "Don't call me that"

The wolf just nodded in affirmation as if it calling me boss would be obvious.

"No! Stop! Don't call me boss"

'Sure thing, master.' it just said in reply.

I groaned loudly, I was used to my parent's sacred animals calling me 'my lord' or something like that but I had a tiny hope that my own sacred animal wouldn't, instead it would treat me as an equal.

"Call me, Percy." I said slowly to which I hoped it would comply.

'Sure thing, boss.'

"Argh!" Vaguely, I thought that this must be how my parents feel when I don't listen to them because of my stubbornness because I knew that I would have to get used to it calling me by a formality.

"Anyways" I replied to change the subject, "what's your name?"

'It's blackjack, **(A/N huehuehue, I had to)** my lord and I'm honored to meet you'

I was just about to reply when a small girl around the age of ten came into the clearing laughing her head off. She froze as soon as she saw me.

Understanding that this was one of the twins, I made to speak up to her when she bolted out of the clearing back in the way she came from causing me to groan.

"Alright, blackjack. Let's go after her."

With that we set off after her.

 **A/N hey guys, just let me know in the comments if there are any specific domains you want Percy to have. I've already decided a few domains but just want to know whether you had any specific ones in your mind that I could consider. Also, I'm sorry about the inconsistent narration from it changing from third person to first person and back. Hopefully, after this chapter I will keep it as first person and won't make any of those errors.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The chase after the girl was a relatively short and easy one, although the fact that I had a wolf with me helped a lot, they are known for being some of the greatest hunters in this world.

As I ran after her, I briefly wondered if she was running in the direction of her home. That would make things much easier. I had a thought of just letting her run with blackjack and I following but I figured that that would be too stressful as we would be running the whole way and it would be better to get to know her before I meet the others members of her family, so that they would trust me better.

Even though I knew we were catching up, my impatient mind thought that it was taking too long. Although, I have to give credit to the girl, she ran as fast and as agile as a wolf. She was slower than us but only just. If she was slightly bigger, she would be able to outpace us.

But now, I slowed down a bit to let my mind think a little clearly. Thinking of a plan, I decided that we were too far for a distraction.

As she started getting further and further away, I got an idea. I was getting slightly tired and I figured that she must be too. If I can convince her that she had 'escaped', then she might stop and take a rest.

Mentally speaking to blackjack, I said, 'Blackjack, slow down a bit, until she is out of your line of sight but you can sense her. Then cut around and try intercepting her from the side. But always wait for my signal and don't do anything without consulting me'

'Sure, boss' he said uneasily. I could understand that he didn't really know where this plan was going but complied regardless.

I could, just see his lean figure disappearing in the underbrush on my right side before continuing with my plan.

"Wait!" I screamed, "stop!" I knew she wouldn't stop because I'd tried calling her earlier but she didn't listen.

But this time, I didn't care whether she stopped or not. I was concentrating to make sure that my voice was sounding like an echo rather than actually me to make her think that I was far away. It was easy, what with all the trees and their positioning.

Eventually I stopped running, hoping that my plan would succeed. I relied on Blackjack being my eyes and ears. When I concentrated, I realised that I could see through his eyes and hear what he has to hear. Perks of it being your sacred animal, I guessed.

I realised that he was still behind the girl and that he hadn't lost her. Which was good because I was even more lost now than I was earlier.

I understood that my plan must have worked because Blackjack seemed to be silently walking towards a clearing.

Finally, I saw the object of our chase. She was sitting against the trunk of a tree, breathing heavily. She ran harder than I thought she did.

With a single thought 'go!', Blackjack pounced on her, not giving her a single second to react.

Next thing I knew, Blackjack was on top of her, holding her down while she thrashed to push him off.

I made my way, slowly and surely, towards their location. I didn't know how exactly but I could vaguely make out Blackjacks location in the back of my mind.

As I neared, I thought about what to say and how to convince her that I'm here to help.

I stepped into the clearing and her eyes landed on me. She started struggling harder while I stood mesmerised by the colour of her eyes. They were a stunning silver that had the slightest tinge of yellow in them. I stood, captured, in the beauty of her eyes that I hadn't been able to make out earlier.

I shook myself out of my daze and walked closer to the duo. I was able to get a closer view of her now and was surprised at her matured features at such a young age.

She was astoundingly beautiful and if I didn't know Aphrodite, I would've mistaken her to be the Goddess of beauty.

As I reached her, for the second time that day, I was speechless by her beauty and just stared at her. I might have even drooled a little which was totally unlike me.

She had dazzling auburn hair that glinted in the sunlight although I felt as though it would be even more appealing under the moonlight. She was even quite fit for her age. Her body seemed to be made for running in the forest, hunting prey.

I just stared until I was broken out of my daze by her indignant shout, "Stop just standing there and staring at me and let me go!"

I blushed a little at being caught staring but was able to get back most of my confidence and gave her an amused grin.

"Only if you swear to not run away although it will be pointless to even try."

She just stared at me angrily and huffed. She seemed to be considering her options and I knew that I won this small argument when she seemed to pout angrily.

In all honesty, all I could think about was how cute she looked when she was mad.

I let out a little chuckle at her situation until she turned her annoyed gaze at me.

"I won't, until you tell me who yo-"

"Tsk tsk tsk" I cut her off, "you aren't in the position to be making demands here, are you?" I asked her rhetorically.

As she opened her mouth to reply, I said, "don't say anything, that was rhetorical"

I could see that she was getting annoyed with my constant interruptions and my aggravating attitude, and so decided to tell her my name as I was supposed to help her and get her to trust me.

"Listen, I swear on the Styx that I will tell you my name and my intentions of being here if you do not run away as soon as you're let go. I also swear not to hurt you, at least not intentionally."

Thunder boomed in the background, sealing my words.

She visibly relaxed at my oath and nodded at me to let her go.

"Blackjack" I said, to make that he got off her.

He turned towards me and whined before stepping off and bounding to my side. I was able to summon a small treat in the form of a sugar cube, which I fed to him.

He sighed, if it was possible for a wolf or any animal for that matter to sigh, and rubbed his head against my leg which caused me to laugh. He was acting so different to earlier, much more like a domestic animal.

I looked towards the girl and saw that she had just stopped dusting herself off and was looking at me with arms crossed.

"So...?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked mischievously and decided to play a trick on her.

"I am Perseus, son of Zeus" I paused for dramatic effect and looked her straight in the eyes "and Hera"

Her eyes widened to comical proportions in fear and she looked like she couldn't decide whether to take a chance and run or grovel at my feet for mercy to prevent my 'mothers' wrath.

It seemed that she went with the second option because she said, "please, do not hurt us. We haven't-" she stopped abruptly when I started laughing.

"Oh my gods, your face. You were so scared." I managed to get out.

She was confused for a second before realisation struck her before quickly changing to anger.

She walked straight up to me and slapped me directly on my cheek.

I just held it with my hand while looking at her in shock while Blackjack got in a ready stance to attack.

"How dare you? Do you know how cruel that was? If you really were a son of Hera then that would be the end of me and my family. That was very mean and insensitive."

I looked at her before nodding in understanding and saying, "forgive me. I didn't think of the effect that it would have on you."

She looked surprised that I apologized and said, "that's ok, just don't do something like that again."

I pouted and said, "I'm sorry, I was only looking to break the ice between us."

I let out a little laugh at my pun before stomping my feet in between us where there was a little ice forming.

She looked at me like I was crazy which was alright because of the way I was acting even if it was very unlike me.

"Anyways, I'm Perseus, son of Poseidon. I'm here to help you and the rest of your family. I was going to explain that to you before you ran away."

"I'm sorry for running away. But you should know that I was surprised. I didn't expect anyone else to be on the island with us."

"That's ok, it's just that it was surprisingly hard chasing you, very annoying and completely unnecessary."

She seemed insulted by what I said and replied, "so you expect me to be easy to catch?"

I quickly shook my head, "no, no. That's not what I meant. This is the reason." And pointed at Blackjack.

She looked at the wolf, finally remembering that we weren't alone.

"And who is this cute guy?" As she ruffled his fur.

Blackjack tried protesting but the levels of comfort were too high. And he finally caved and allowed it to happen.

"This is Blackjack and as of last night, my sacred animal."

She looked at me, stunned. "I thought you were a mortal son of Poseidon. How do you have a sacred animal if you aren't a god?"

"I never said I wasn't"

"But your mother?"

"Is a goddess." Came my reply.

"Oh" she stopped for a second, unsure whether to continue our not. "Who is she?"

"Don't know her." I paused, "she left me at my father's doorstep."

She was about to ask a question when I said, "he doesn't know either."

"What?" She exclaimed

"My dad doesn't know either" I said.

She looked at me suspiciously for a moment before thankfully letting it go.

"I am Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto. So, what now?"

"Now we continue onto your home and I help. Which brings me to my first task. What's your preferred weapon?"

"A bow" she replied without any hesitation.

I made a disgusted look with a grimace but let it go. "A bow it is" I said sourly, my distaste for the weapon evident in my voice.

She defended, "what's wrong with a bow?"

"Other than the fact that you can't fight close ranged with it leading to you being defenseless unless you are really quick with your hands."

She replied, "you can provide cover with a bow and shoot from a long distance. It's not my fault if you aren't skillful enough to use it as it is only for the most gifted fighters."

"I just can't get the hang of it." I huffed angrily as the skill with a bow was one of the things that I inherited from my dad as well as one of the only things in the world that truly baffles me.

She let out a little giggle that calmed me down but then she said, "so that's why you don't like bows. Because you can't use them." She continued giggling which started pissing me off.

"Oh yeah? How about we have a fight then? If your bow is so high and mighty, you should be able to use it with no worries against me when I use a sword."

As she was about to reply, I saw a large barn owl land on a tree in front of me.

'My lord' it said in my head, 'your mother says that this is not the time for games and that you should focus on your task'

I groaned but didn't want to anger my mother, so I said, 'ok, Nuntius. **A/N it's Latin for envoy... But what the Hades.** I will not waste any more time.'

"I'm sorry, we will have to battle later. For now, we must make haste and go to your residence. But first, here"

And I removed a little bow and arrow necklace from my luggage and handed it to her.

She looked at it questioningly causing me to sigh and tell her to put it round her neck. She blushed in embarrassment which made her look even cuter in my opinion.

It was my turn to be confused when she handed it back to me, that is until she turned around and shifted her hair to allow me to put it around her neck.

Now, I was glad that she was turned around so that she wouldn't see my blush although I could still register hers as it reached her ears.

I gently undid the necklace and tied it around her neck. She turned around, still with a blush on her face and looked at the necklace.

She looked at me and I answered her unasked question, "if you press the gem, it will transform into a bow."

She pressed it and and next thing she knew, she was holding an amazing recurve bow in her hands. It was made of wood but was silver in colour. It shone in the light and was extremely beautiful. It was a simple looking bow but it had unique designs of the moon and and animals in a forest.

She looked at it in awe and wonder, "this is... Mine?"

I just smiled and nodded but I wasn't ready for what happened next. She jumped in the air like the 10 year old she was and squealed. After which, she threw her arms around me. Squeezing me into a hug. A few, awkward, for me, minutes later and she let me go. Both of us back to blushing.

I cleared my throat and said, "anyways shall we carry on?"

"Yeah, sure. But how do I turn it back into a necklace?" She replied.

"Hmmmm, I'm not entirely sure."

"What?" She exclaimed, "I do not want to carry around this bow all the time."

"I think if you press into the middle of the bow hard, it should turn into a necklace again."

There was again a necklace arrive her neck when I remembered, " oh wait! You can just summon it and send it away again by imagining it."

She face palmed and turned around, ready to start the journey back to her home.

Even I felt like face palming at the way I was acting.

The start of the journey was a silent one but it wasn't comfortable, both of us seemed to be very awkward with the others presence and we didn't know how to relieve the pressure.

"So why were you so deep in the woods?" In my attempt to start a conversation.

She giggled a bit, probably remembering what had happened before we met.

Still laughing slightly, she said, "Oh nothing, I just played a prank on my brother. You see, my brother was teasing me, saying that I'm weak because I'm a girl. I made sure to let him know not to mess with me." she smirked mischievously, all the previous nervousness gone from her eyes as she thought gleefully about what she did.

I just looked at her, unsure whether I wanted to know what happened and what 'evil' thoughts ran through her mind.

Luckily, I got dazed as she talked animatedly about her situation with her brother and how she dealt with him. Unluckily, she noticed my lack of attention causing me to blush in embarrassment at being caught staring.

Fortunately, she didn't say anything and we carried on walking like nothing happened.

We walked for seemingly hours, although I was pretty sure that it was just the effect of the forest.

We did cover quite a distance though, which surprised me because Artemis travelled all this distance all by herself.

The atmosphere between us became less tense and was nicer. We had light conversation, talking about each other and getting to know one another.

She was different, to say the least, from any Goddess that I've met. A lot like my mother, independent and smart. But she was also gentle and very innocent although her naivety is probably due to her age as well as the fact that she has been on this island her whole life and hasn't seen the outside world and how it truly is.

I knew that we were getting closer due to the fact that she seemed calmer and more comfortable with her surroundings.

I started noticing an increasing number of signs of civilizations. They were small things like a vague dirt path that seemed to continue indefinitely or traps for animals at random spots but it was definitely obvious for someone if they looked closely.

The forest at this point started opening up and all of our conversation ceased with me looking around in wonder of the beauty of this place. If I thought that the view by the beach was stunning, I didn't anymore because of the natural look and feel of this location. I saw Flowers of all kinds and colours, a glistening body of water that seemed too small to be a lake or river and a small hut made of mud at the edge of the pond.

I was broken out of my reverie with a shout of "Artemis!" and I was suddenly faced by a boy slightly shorter than me, although that could've been due to age, with blond hair and blue eyes that looked at me with suspicion.

All I could think of was that this was gonna be harder than I thought to convince them that I was here to help. While Artemis was easy to convince, Leto will not be as trusting.

 **A/N Hey guys, I wrote a few things that didn't make sense like contradicting the chase after Artemis by saying that it's easy and after that it's hard, just ignore that. It made more sense in my head and I'm a lazy bastard, so I couldn't be bothered to change it. As well as the fact that my updates are quite random, I haven't really gotten into the groove of writing and am still not used to it. I'll try being more consistent and actually uploading on a fixed day or something like that.**


	7. Chapter 6

**FestusLives: Thanks for the reviews! :) The story isn't going to have Percabeth although I might make it so that she has a crush on him at least until she realizes that he is her half-brother.**

 **Aedridon199: Cool! thanks for the suggestion. I've made the changes, I believe.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review!**

 **Fairy Tail's She-Devil: I have a good idea for Aphrodite which I hope will make sense when I write about it.**

 **TheMag1c1an: I'll probably be giving him domains based on his parents and maybe one that he acquires for himself, so probably nothing too far from Poseidon and Athena's domains.**

 **Guest: Something along those lines, maybe not exactly the same but similar.**

 **Guest: I meant that he was able to match against Poseidon in a duel without powers. He's not going to actually be as strong as Poseidon or the other big three when it comes to powers. He'll be like a second generation Olympian. Albeit slightly weaker in terms of power even then but only marginally.**

 **MasterTrident13: I'll try but no promises because I'm not entirely sure on how to make him worthy for the domains that I want him to have. I'm probably going to give him 3-5 domains. Though they will mostly be passive. Like, Athena has wisdom which is a passive domain (in my eyes at least).**

 **Guest: Frozen seas? umm... What do you mean exactly?**

 **Death Fury: I'm happy that you enjoy it :D**

 **Thanks to everyone that has posted a review on my story, I felt like I should reply and answer some questions and queries. Now, onto the story.**

 **Chapter 6**

Awkward. That was the perfect word to describe my predicament. Maybe awkward and tense but it was definitely awkward.

I was sat alongside the family of three on a small table while eating lunch.

Artemis was chatting away, saying random things without any worries. She was oblivious to the intense atmosphere between her other companions.

I was sat across from her with my eyes solely on my food because I didn't need to look up to see the glares on me as I could feel them. I was right, Apollo and Leto were far less trusting than Artemis was and still looked at me with suspicion. They still thought that I was sent by Aunt Hera to harm them.

I didn't know what to do and how to get their trust. I did know, though, that if I made a single mistake, I'd be chased away as the two, more hostile members of the family were watching me like hawks.

Artemis was still talking, as she had been the whole time since we'd arrived and so, I decided to focus on her. To help distract me from the unnerving stares.

As I focused on Artemis, I saw that she was looking at me expectantly. Not knowing what to do, I let out a chuckle, albeit a nervous one.

She beamed and said, "I know right! Even I thought it was hilarious. He just ran straight into the lake."

I stopped understanding after that and just watched her talk without waiting to catch a breath.

I turned my head to look at Leto after she cleared her throat.

"So you say that Zeus sent you?" She asked with a calmness that didn't reach her eyes.

I sighed exasperatedly after having been asked this question a hundred times.

"Yes! I found out yesterday that I was to come and help you and your children."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "and Hera doesn't know?"

"No, of course not. If she did, she'd be after you already."

"And what is your relation to Hera?"

I was fuming because I was getting tired of this constant interrogation, I mean that I understood why she was doing it but it didn't make it any less annoying.

"I'm her nephew and-"

She interrupted, "just who are you and why were you sent?"

Now that angered me because it was a blow to my pride and I knew this side came from my mother because I sat up straight and proudly announced, "I'm a son of Poseidon and I was sent because I haven't received my domains yet, so my aura will be concealed the most. Aunt Hera won't find out."

"You say that you are a god, then who's your mother?" She all but demanded.

"That's personal."

"Is it Hera?"

I just looked at her funny for even suggesting something so crazy.

I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing loudly, stopping Artemis from her rant like conversation.

As soon as i was able to control myself, I said, "a son of Hera..." And I started laughing again at the stupidity of the statement.

The sound of a metal slamming into wood stopped my laughter as i turned to see Apollo seething with a knife stabbed into the wood of the table. He looked pissed and seemed to be restraining from stabbing me with it.

'Not that he would be able to' the prideful part of me mused.

"That's preposterous. Saying, even thinking, that Aunt Hera will cheat and have an illegitimate son is crazy. That's got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

Apollo got out of his seat, knocking over the utensils.

"Sit down, Apollo!" Said Leto and then she returned her attention to me. "Who is your mother, then?"

"Like I said, it's personal." I said firmly trying to show that this conversation was over.

She could only sigh. "Please forgive me, but the situation that I am in, I can't help but be cautious."

"I understand, lady Leto. If I were in your situation, I'd act the same. That is one reason that I am here. It's not fair on your children to be hunted down when they haven't done anything wrong."

"Thank you, child. Now what will you be doing?"

I was slightly annoyed by the child comment but let it slide knowing that I've just gained her trust.

"First thing that I'll do, is provide Apollo with a weapon similar to Artemis."

I looked at him questioning, "your preferred weapon?"

He huffed and ignored me until he saw the glare from his mother and quickly but quietly answered, "a bow"

"Ok!" I exclaimed happily and removed a similar weapon to Artemis' except it was a ring but it worked with a similar mechanism. There was a beautiful, amber gem present in the centre which would have to be pressed.

I tossed it to him and told him how it works, "well... Go on."

He pushed it through his index finger on his left hand and pressed it with a bit of hesitance.

Instantly, it morphed into a beautiful bow very similar to the one given to Artemis except it was golden in colour with different designs. **(A/N the bows aren't their symbols of power btw, they will be given by Zeus and forged by Hephaestus. These are just like gifts from Percy.)**

I knew by the look on his face that he was awed by the sleek weapon although he did try hiding it, his amazement was plain to see.

He turned it back into a ring and said a meek "thank you".

"Anyways, I would also like to train you, both of you. While I cannot teach archery, I can teach you close combat."

I removed two swords from my pack and handed them to the twins. Apollo accepted but Artemis looked at it distastefully.

"Do you have anything else?"

'that puts a spanner into the works' I thought and racked my mind to think of a suitable weapon for her.

A spear wouldn't do, with her build, it'd be too big.

'Aha', knives would be perfect. She's small and agile.

I searched through my stuff and finally came across twin hunting knives. They were plain but they would do.

She looked at it appraisingly and took it graciously.

They both tested their new weapons in their hands and looked ready to train with me.

"Lady Leto, with your permission, we will start."

"Yes, you may." She said kindly, a complete flip in her attitude towards me. "And please call me Leto."

I smiled in return, "ok, Leto."

Then my smile changed to a mischievous smirk. "Let's begin!" I said while rubbing my hands together.

We walked towards a small part of the clearing that was very open and flat.

"So, who'll go first?" Asked Artemis.

"Actually, I thought that we could all train at the same time. So both of you versus me."

Artemis looked at me with disbelief while Apollo scoffed.

I didn't say anything but got in a fighting stance.

"Weapons or not?"

"Weapons" I affirmed.

They looked at me questioningly, wondering why I haven't removed mine but all I did was to beckon them to attack me.

They looked at each other and shrugged, then they attacked me.

I jumped back and patiently waited for them to continue.

Apollo directly attacked me while Artemis went to the side. He slashed at my head which I ducked under before quickly jumping into a roll forward to dodge Artemis' jab at my chest.

I looked at them playfully and taunted, "is that all you've got? Is that all that the children of the king of god's can do?"

The result was instantaneous, they charged at me in anger.

"Mistake 1, never let anger overcome you in battle. Always use that anger and channel it into your battle. Control it, don't let it control you."

But those words fell on deaf ears as they were intent on harming me.

Even though they had a numbers advantage, they didn't seem to be using it.

"Mistake 2, always assess the situation. Never charge in blindly. There are two of you, yet you don't seem to be using that to beat me. You're twins, your chemistry should be amazing and if you work on it, the two of you together can beat anyone."

Again, they seemed oblivious to my words of advice and so, I decided to take charge.

As I dodged both of their barrage of attacks, briefly I noticed that they were already very fatigued after only a few minutes. 'This will be easy' I thought.

And went with my own attacks. I didn't bring out my sword yet as I had no use for it at the moment.

As Apollo went for a heavy, downward slash, I sidestepped and grabbed him. I sent him a little smirk to piss him off and flipped him over.

He landed onto the ground with a heavy grunt and didn't look like he was going to get up.

Now, only Artemis was left and she was looking at me warily.

She ran at me while I stood calmly waiting for her predictable attack.

Just as I thought, she slashed at my head. I ducked quickly and immediately hit a pressure point on her hand, rendering it useless.

She cried out in pain but I didn't give her a reprieve, I grabbed her other hand, twisted it and after getting behind her, directly pushed her into the incoming Apollo.

They both collided with a sickening crunch and fell onto the ground with groans. I picked up their respective weapons and held them at their necks and said, "yield"

They only nodded before I helped them up.

I looked at them with a smirk before my expression took a complete 360.

"That was terrible." I stated frankly, "I will be nice in general but during training, let's just say that I'm not going to be a saint. During training, you'll have to listen to what I say. Especially if you want to get to the level of other children of Zeus like Athena and Ares. As well as the fact that I don't know how long I'm here and I'll be missing my normal fights. I want competent sparring partners and so I'll train you as hard as I can."

Apollo looked at me with disbelief, "who do you normally train and spar with?"

I smirked, "Ares and Athena."

That left them speechless, until their blank looks were replaced by ones of determination.

"We can do it, we'll beat you one day." Artemis said with a fire burning in her eyes.

"We'll see" I paused and added "princess"

I immediately turned around as I didn't need to see the look of anger.

"What did you call me?" She demanded to my retreating form.

"Are you hard of hearing, princess?" I smirked, I loved pissing people off.

I continued, "we will continue tomorrow morning, we will be doing exercise along with weapons practice and this is before breakfast."

I turned around and said, "welcome to hell"

 **Line break**

 **Third person POV**

Artemis was running in the forest. She quickly looked behind her, after seeing nothing, she climbed up the closest tree.

It had been around two weeks since Percy had arrived and everything was routine for them now.

They would wake up early in the morning, train hard and then spar against Percy.

They weren't very close to beating him but they had improved drastically.

She trained harder than ever. She wanted to become the best fighter ever but more than that, she wanted to impress Percy. She had a tiny crush, that was not so tiny, on him and did her best to make him notice her. She knew that she was being ridiculous in her attempts and that she should just be herself but there was always this slight amount of self-doubt within her.

'Was she pretty enough, was she strong enough? There must be other goddesses, ones that are better than her, better for Percy.' these thoughts always ran through her head. That and the thought of rejection if she opened up about her infatuation.

She didn't know how she could have started to like Percy so easily but there was something about him that just made him trustable and likable.

She wanted to know what he thought about her as he always seemed to be closed-off when considering his emotions and so he wasn't easy to read.

Shaking her head off these thoughts, she focused on her current task. And that was evading the person that was occupying all her thoughts.

This was one game that she and Apollo excelled at. Hunting as well as avoiding hunting. Percy would still normally catch them but it took him time. More time than beating them in a spar and she took great pride in knowing that she was better than Percy at something as he sometimes used his sacred animal to help him hunt us.

She looked around and after making sure that there was no one around, jumped off her branch and carried on running. Best not to stay in the same place for a lot of time.

Running around, she looked for any disturbances. Not finding any, she bolted into the treeline.

She ran for awhile and she couldn't sense anything wrong, so stopped to take a breather .

And then she realised, she couldn't sense anything, there was complete silence. Immediately she set out running because she knew that he had caught up.

Unluckily, she got tackled as she was running and then there was a weight on her. They tumbled along down a slight slope until they lightly crashed into a tree.

Artemis looked up and saw vibrant green eyes staring back at her in triumph. For a while, she just stared at him until she noticed that he was on top of her. She blushed and looked away from him, unable to hide her embarrassment.

 **Percy pov**

I wondered what happened to make her react like that. That was until I saw the position that we were in.

I instantly rose up and pulled her with me. I smirked at her victoriously and told her, "gotcha!"

She only groaned but looked up and smiled lightly.

"What about Apollo?"

"What about him?" I replied, "I caught him a while ago."

Her smile widened at that. And for once, there was an awkward silence between us after a long time, well in two weeks but...

"We should get back" she said.

I nodded and we started our trek back home.

"Do you... Do you know when you'll have to leave?"

I thought about it. "Only after yours, Apollo's and Leto's safety is guaranteed, will I leave"

She beamed at me happily but looked curiously, "but what about your dad and the others?"

"Hmmmm, what's about them?"

"Don't you miss them?"

Of course I do. But I can only return when the fates decide it is time for me to. I can't wile away my time doing nothing but moping."

She remained silent at that.

"As well as the fact that I'm enjoying my time here." I added.

She smiled at me, "I like you too." She stuttered, "I mean that I like the fact that you're here as well." She blushed.

I laughed a little and smiled brightly at her. We walked in silence for a while, both of us stuck in our thoughts.

Line break

We reached after some time and were immediately ambushed by Apollo, asking us questions about the game.

I liked Apollo, he was a really chill and relaxed guy when not in his 'overprotective, big brother' mode.

But I appreciated that about him, I think that a person that values family highly is a very good person. That is one of the most important things taught to me by my dad and Aunt Hestia.

Regardless of what happens, your family is forever constant, in my case it's literally forever, and you shouldn't ever give up on them.

He asked the standard questions, "who won?" And "how long did it take you to win?"

As soon as we answered, I went to freshen myself up for dinner.

I helped Leto prepare food as cooking was one of my favourite past times and Aunt Hestia made sure that I knew how to cook and what to cook.

Dinner was calm and there weren't any incidences that occurred although it was relatively silent where not even Apollo was chatting non-stop.

I was sat outside by the lake after dinner. Just basking in the beauty of the night with the full moon shining up in the sky. Blackjack was by my feet and was sleeping peacefully with his head in my lap.

A voice broke me out of my reverie. "What are you thinking about?"

Looking behind me, I saw that it was Artemis and she looked radiant in the moonlight.

I stared for a moment before answering, "nothing in general. Just random thoughts floating around in my head."

She sat by me saying nothing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She broke the silence.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The moon" she clarified.

I smiled softly and nodded. "The most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." I didn't know then, but that one statement would mean more to her than I ever thought.

"What is Olympus like?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's beautiful, one of the most amazing places for sure. And the people; whether they are gods or goddesses, nymphs or nature spirits, they are all nice and kind. It's very peaceful up there."

"You miss it." And it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course, I do. As much as I love this place, Olympus is and always will be my favourite place on the whole planet."

"And the other Olympians?"

"Most of them are nice once you get to know them. Even Ares and Athena. They might seem cold and indifferent but Athena is in fact my favourite Olympian, even more than my father."

When I looked at her expression, it was a mixture of surprise and jealousy?

"The only ones that I have any difficulty connecting to are the elder Olympians and even then it is only Hera, Demeter and Zeus."

"What about Hades?"

"He is simply misunderstood because of his domain, dare I say it, he can be as kind as Aunt Hestia." I replied.

"Are they really that nice?"

"Yes, especially when considering family. I miss them; my father, mother, aunts, uncles and cousins. I miss all of them. Even if I wouldn't leave from here until I have to, as it is not only my duty but also I have liked it here, I still miss them all dearly."

"Your mother?" She looked at me with curiosity and even a slight bit of hope. A hope that I would tell her.

I sighed slightly and looked back at the moon.

After a few moments, I turned back to her and said, "Athena. My mother is Athena."

She looked at me, eyes completely wide in surprise with her jaw on the floor. 'Figuratively' I thought in amusement.

"How? Is she not a virgin goddess?"

"She is" I replied, pausing to let me think of an appropriate response. "She created me with the power of herself and my father. I was created completely by her mind, will power and energy. Hence the reason that I did not want to reveal my mother, She is a Athena, a virgin goddess as well as a daughter of Zeus."

"Oh" she said and seemed very hesitant about something.

She grabbed my hand and interlaced her fingers with mine, "thank you for telling me." She said that without looking at me but I could still see the blush on her face which was probably reflected by mine.

Just as I was about to respond and talk about something that had been bugging me, there was a sound of something large moving in the forests directly opposite the house.

There was no movement for a second before a giant silhouette was visible to us.

All we could see was its glowing eyes before I said, "Schist! Aunt Hera has found out about you and your family!"

 **A/N sorry for the extremely late post guys, I've been very busy and haven't had any time for writing the story. I just wanted to inform you that I will probably be posting a chapter once every 2 weeks or maybe twice every 3 weeks, as I don't always find the time to write a chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I immediately jumped up, knocking Blackjack off of me and waking him up, but at the moment, I couldn't care less. At this moment, we were possibly facing a very tough adversary and probably a very experienced and skilled one.

I heard Artemis fumbling to get up next to me but I didn't dare take my eyes away from our foe. I still couldn't see what exactly we were facing, only it's unnervingly bright, glowing eyes which were an eerie green colour. Although it was much darker than mine, a poisonous green colour.

Beside me, I could hear Artemis' laboured breathing and knew that she was extremely scared, remembering why I was here, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. To be honest, even if I was slightly afraid, I was also equally excited at the prospect of this fight. I was finally getting a chance to test my skills and see if all the training that I've done has been worth it.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, I once again focused on the being in front of me. It had started moving once again after our brief stare down. It was slowly moving into the open area and I wondered how something so big, could move so silently.

But that question was answered as it entered the moonlight and we were finally able to see what monster was sent by Aunt Hera. It was bigger than I thought it to be, it's body still extended into the darkness of the night. As for why it wasn't making any sound, that was obvious because it didn't actually have any feet. This monstrous being was pretty much a gigantic snake and it slithered along the floor steadily.

I racked my brain thinking of any myths relating to a giant snake. Then it hit me, I remember a small lesson with my mother about a giant snake that lived in Mount Parnassus and was a child of Gaea **(A/N Correct me if I'm wrong)**. His name was Python.

"Artemis" I said slowly and as calmly as possible, losing all of the excitement that I had previously, "get your brother and make sure that your mother is inside and safe."

She nodded reluctantly and backed away slowly.

I kept my steady gaze fixed on Python but I couldn't help but be intimidated. As far as I knew, it had never been bested before. And even if we're gods, we don't have all our powers yet which would be problematic.

"Lovely weather tonight, right?"

All I received in response was a hiss.

"Ok, so not the most talkative person?"

I took this time to study it, I hoped that Apollo and Artemis would be back before it attacked. It looked like a normal albeit gigantic snake but I knew that it was anything but normal. It was unbeaten for a reason.

The problem was that there was not much known about this monster in front of me, especially nothing useful. Even my mother did not know much and that's saying something because she knows and has studied about pretty much everything.

This is going to be hard, a lot harder than I thought it would be. 'Aunt Hera must be more pissed than I assumed she would be.' I thought.

Well, to be fair, this is the first time that uncle Zeus has cheated, hopefully the first time that is.

I was getting nervous because of the silence and pulled out my sword, the blade of Pontus or as I liked to call it Maelstrom, **(A/N very common name I know but I really like the name and honestly couldn't think of anything better, not that I would prefer anything over this name though.)** And held it steadily in my hands.

My other hand, absentmindedly, stroking Blackjacks fur, which I noticed in these weeks was a nervous habit of mine.

"Ready for a fight, Blackjack?"

He growled in response and was happy to see him serious for once.

With no warning, Python dashed forward and intended to bite me. I jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

Barely a second and I was already in defense. Blackjack wasn't faring any better. Any time that he tried to close in on it, Pythons mighty tail would swipe at him.

Until Apollo and Artemis made it here, we would just have to keep it busy.

The only problem was that Python was insanely fast. As well as the fact that his sole attention was on me, not even batting an eye towards Blackjack.

Any time that I tried attacking, it would move away just as quickly as it had attacked.

Python unlike most monsters seemed extremely smart. I wondered how Aunt Hera was able to convince it to chase us.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Blackjack had completely flanked Python. Making sure to keep it completely distracted, I stayed directly in front of it while moving backwards to allow blackjack to get behind this giant behemoth.

I could just make out Blackjacks form behind Python now, getting ready to pounce.

I summoned as much water as I could and shot it at his face. He was disoriented which was good but the problem was that it left me exhausted at controlling so much water at once.

But it was worth it, Blackjack pounced and I was sure that while Python might not die, he would be too injured to fight back.

Blackjack was on top of his head, ready to chew his brains out until Python started thrashing randomly. It was random but still powerful enough to toss Blackjack off of him.

And he went sailing through the air, into the forest. All I heard was a weak yelp of pain before there was silence. I heard nothing, felt nothing through our mental connection and that worried me. There was always something, maybe a stray thought that passed through to the other, mostly from him to me, or even how we were feeling at that certain time but right now I didn't receive any sorts of communication from him.

Then I saw red, 'how dare this monster attack and hurt my sacred animal and friend.'

I felt a boost of energy return to me, adrenaline. I didn't need to look around me to see the ice, I could feel it. And I would control it.

I thrust my hand upwards, concentrating hard on the ice, I felt a strain and I knew that it was working but I needed more.

I poured even more power into collecting the ice and I could understand that I wouldn't be able to keep this up for any longer, sweat was already rolling down my face at a rampant rate

I hoped that I had enough ice to harm Python or maybe even kill him and concentrated to make the ice into another shape. I focused on changing it to the form of a spear.

Looking up, I saw what would have given my mother a heart attack if I called it a spear but I didn't care about aesthetics right now, Python was almost recovered and looked murderous. That fueled my anger even more and thrusted my hands forward with a tell of anger.

It rushed forwards and hit him straight on the face. I don't think that it pierced him but it got him with enough force to send him flying into the forest, I feel down into my knees in exhaustion, breathing very harshly.

I allowed myself to sit down on the ground until I remembered about Blackjack. I sprinter in his direction and found him knocked out at the base of a tree, ichor flowing from his wound on his side. I gently picked him up to take him back.

I reached the clearing in which we fought and I wondered why Apollo and Artemis weren't here yet. **A/N did not forget about them, just had no idea how to include them into the fight until this point.**

Something smacked me in the back of my head and I was sent flying. I turned as best as I could to avoid hurting Blackjack any more than he was already.

I landed at an awkward angle and was just able to throw Blackjack to the side, not my best idea, because of the charging monster.

I got hit again and groaned, "why can't you just stay down, you overgrown, limbless dragon wannabe."

Again, not my best idea. I looked up and saw the incoming mouth of the snake, straight at me.

I thought, 'looks like I'm going to die, I hope I will reform fast.'

I wondered if I would even reform. I wasn't even a proper god yet.

My thoughts were halted by a screech of pain and a silver arrow sticking out of one of its eyes.

Suddenly I was being carried away from Python.

"Sorry for being late." I heard a familiar male voice.

I was deposited onto the ground near Blackjack.

"Yeah, mother held us up, she wasn't willing to let us go alone. It took a lot to convince her to let us go." Said Artemis.

"At least, until we said that you were probably fighting it alone. Now let's deal with this thing."

I shakily stood up and summoned water to my wound. It didn't heal up completely but it closed any wounds that I had. As well as refreshing my energy.

"He'll pay for hurting Blackjack."

With that I charged again with the twins providing support.

He only had one eye now which would make things easier. I slashed straight at his other eye, although he wasn't as injured as I thought he would be. He raised his head before rushing down to bite me. I jumped up and landed on top of him.

I would've stabbed him but I was too busy trying to prevent him bucking me off of him. I had grabbed onto a scale on the back of the head but it was slipping.

Figuring that I wasn't going anywhere with this, I decided to at least hurt him. Letting go off him, I removed my sword and slashed at him. I didn't know how much damage I did but with the screech of pain that I heard from him, I was slightly satisfied. I didn't have much time to contemplate those thoughts, as I crashed into a tree. Feeling very dazed, I used the tree to help me stand and analysed the battle.

It had switched to Apollo attacking with his sword and Artemis providing support. Even though Artemis was the better fighter, not that Apollo would admit it, her dual knives wouldn't do much to a 50 foot snake. He wasn't doing any damage nor was receiving any. Python's movements were more sluggish than they were before. Understandable, even though I took a lot more damage than him, it still took a considerable amount of damage.

I tried walking but just fell down. I needed to recover but I also needed to help. I hoped that I would recover in time.

Controlling the water from the lake, i encased myself in it. I could feel my energy returning. Returning but not fast enough.

I let it go and stood up, no longer having any problem. I could still battle with a sword well enough. Maybe not 100 percent but 90 is more than enough.

After testing if every part of my body worked properly, I took in our situation. It seemed grim, Apollo was nowhere to be seen, although I did see a small trail of destruction which also had small traces of ichor around it, while Artemis had her knives out.

She wasn't faring well. It was only by luck that she wasn't caught yet. She was going fast but it wouldn't be enough, she was tiring, quickly. I ran forward, although it was more like a hobble as if I had two left legs, towards the battle which was in a standstill.

Artemis' temper was showing when she started getting frustrated when things weren't going her way. She went for a slash at his head when he came too close but misjudged the lunge by Python and missed. She was knocked backwards onto her back but got up immediately after, although that wouldn't be enough, she would still be bitten by him.

I jumped and shoulder bashed into her, pushing her to the ground but leaving me in the line of fire.

After that, all that I felt was pain. So much pain that the rest of my senses were only blank, leaving the only feeling, pain.

I briefly wondered when I came to be on the ground but with how much I was hurting, it quickly slipped my mind. I heard a shout of my name before all I saw was darkness.

 **Third person POV**

"Percy!" Shouted Artemis. After being pushed aside, she could only helplessly watch as Percy took a bite that was meant for her. Because of her carelessness and her rash attitude, Percy could die. The person she loved could die and that filled her with a red-hot rage.

All she saw was red with the desire of avenging her loved one. She was glowing with a strong aura of a god with the power of an Olympian.

Summoning her bow, she pulled the string to nock an arrow but instead of the normal silver arrow that appeared, there was an arrow of pure energy. She normally wouldn't have been able to do that, at least until she got her domains, but she was too angry to notice.

She let go and the arrow sailed towards her target and landed perfectly. Instead of bouncing off like the other arrows, this one pierced his tough scales. She kept launching arrow after arrow, these arrows normally take her energy but the adrenaline kept her going.

She knew Apollo had recovered when a golden arrow took Python's other eye. Now blind, it was left to the twins mercy. With one final burst of power, they shot their respective arrows at the monster and watched as it hit their mark and the monster disintegrated into dust.

Breathing heavily, they paused for a few moments before remembering Percy.

"Percy!" Cried Artemis as she sprinted towards him. She cradled his head into her lap all the while saying "oh gods!"

Apollo was in shock after seeing his friend in such a state, until his healing nature kicked in and he switched to doctor mode.

Healing him by passing energy into his wounds, he commanded, "go, Artemis! Get as much water as you can carry."

She was extremely reluctant to go but that was quickly fixed by Apollo and glaring and saying, "he's my friend, too. I'm not going to let him die but that depends on whether you will cooperate with me or not.

 **POV change**

In a huge room with ten people. One man was stood in the centre with a hold of a weapon. It was pointed straight at a woman that was sat in the middle of the group of people.

"If he dies Hera, you'll regret it." Said the man with the weapon.

The woman, Hera was unnerved but did her best not to show it. Her pride as a queen got to her and she responded, "It was not my fault, brother. He did not have to interfere."

This further angered the man with the weapon, "and your husband cheating on you, justifies attacking innocent children?"

"Humph, that wench should've thought first before getting into a relationship with Zeus." While sending a glare at her husband.

"You bring great shame to your domain."

"How dare you?" Hera interrupted.

"How dare I? How dare you! You dishonour your domain of motherhood. How would you feel if someone attacked Hephaestus or Ares to get revenge on you? Never mind that, you will regret this Hera. For now, the twins are under my protection." With that he flashed out.

"Poseidon is right, sister. While you might be angry, you cannot take it out on some kids when they haven't done anything wrong."

"Silence, Hades. I am your queen and I will not accept being spoken to that way." Said Hera.

Hades just glared and flashed out after his brother.

"I will not tolerate this humiliation. Someone will pay." Said Hera with finality while the others in the council only watched the exchange, helpless to do anything.

Other than one goddess, the wisdom goddess wanted nothing more than to push the queen of her high pedestal and tear her apart. 'I will make sure that it is you that pays, Hera' she thought venomously. Hera would pay for hurting her son.

 **POV Change**

Artemis was gathering water in a bucket she had taken from the house when suddenly the water started rippling from the lake. Standing up, she summoned her bow.

Out stepped a man with a trident in his hands. "Peace, niece." He said in a deep voice.

I gasped as I realised who this was.

"I'm here for my son."

 **A/N Slightly rushed chapter, so I don't really know how its turned out. Just hope that it's alright.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Third person POV**

A girl with beautiful auburn sat by the bed-side of a boy slightly older than her who was unconscious. She had his hand in a tight grip within her own with the other stroking his hair and sometimes even his face.

She seemed to be talking to herself and mumbling words as she looked intensely at the boy, willing him to wake up with her words of encouragement.

"Artemis!" Came a loud shout from somewhere outside the room that they were in and suddenly a head with blonde hair poked in through the door way.

"Artemis, you've got to eat something, Percy will be fine. He's just recovering his energy now."

"I'll eat when I see that Percy is perfectly fine, Apollo. It's my fault that he's in this situation anyways."

Apollo was silent for a few minutes before he said, "you love him, don't you?"

Artemis blushed but didn't say anything but that was enough for Apollo to understand. "I don't know how to feel about this but know that if ever there was anyone worthy of you, it would be Percy. Just... Just come eat something, alright? Percy wouldn't want you to act like this because of him?"

Artemis looked at him with a wide smile and nodded. "Alright Apollo, I'll be out in a minute."

Apollo smiled back and left the room.

"How do you make me feel this way, Percy?" She asked herself.

She stroked his hair one more time before getting up and turning around to leave.

Until she felt a hand on her wrist, stopping her from moving.

 **First person POV**

I woke up and felt a throbbing on my side. It didn't really hurt but I knew that it was painful before. I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I heard a faint, "how do you make me feel this way, Percy?"

I was confused first, trying to match the voice to a face as well as the feeling they felt from me.

'Artemis' I thought.

I heard a slight shuffle and knew that someone was getting up. Again, I knew that it was Artemis. My hand quickly shot out and grabbed hers.

I felt her turn towards me and could feel her gaze.

"Hey, Arty." I said with a weak smile. Before I knew it, I was crushed into a gigantic hug that was taking the breath out of me.

"Arty, can't breathe." I gasped out.

She let out a little giggle until I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I opened my eyes with my hand on my cheek.

She was glaring at me, "don't you dare ever do that again!" She shouted and then she hugged me again and mumbled, "please, I can't lose you."

I was speechless, the vulnerability she showed in her voice.

I lifted her chin with my hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "I swear... On the Styx."

Her eyes widened as the thunder boomed in the background, sealing my oath.

Suddenly, I felt her lips on mine and I forgot everything, with only the sensation of her soft lips.

I kissed her back with as much passion and pulled her completely onto me.

After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other breathless.

She was red in the face and panting, although it only made her look cuter.

She got off of me and said with she head down, "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just... Just..." And she trailed off.

I lifted her chin again and made her look at me, "hey, don't be sorry. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't like you. And I do, a lot."

She smiled at me and sat back down onto her chair. "So what now?" She asked.

"Well, this is my first relationship and want to take it slow. We should wait until we're both on Olympus to actually start this, where we both will be safe."

"I agree, I don't want to rush into this." She replied.

I smiled softly and grabbed her hand. We let go off each other as we heard footsteps coming in our direction.

My dad's face came into view and suddenly I was swept off the bed and into his arms. I hugged him tightly until he let me go and I landed on my feet.

"Hey, dad! When did you get here?"

"As soon as I could, we were in a council meeting."

"Ooh. That must've been rough." I said.

"Ya, let's just say that your aunt Hera will think twice before attacking Leto and her children."

I smiled, "I hope you didn't scare her too much, she is after all still your sister."

"And you're my son, your safety is far more important to me."

I hugged him again, "thanks, dad."

"Alright, now, Percy and Artemis" he paused and looked at both of us, reminding me that she was still in the room, even what happened before he entered the room causing me to blush, "shall we head out, Apollo and Leto are waiting."

We nodded and followed him out. As we were walking, I felt Artemis grabbing my hand causing me to go red. I looked at her seeing that she was similarly red with a smile on her face.

She let go when we reached the main room of the little cottage that the family lived in.

"Say goodbye, Percy. We're going to Olympus."

"What!" I exclaimed, "what about Hera? Won't she still attack?"

"Don't worry, she wouldn't dare, not after I have claimed them under my protection."

"Oh but it's not like I can't stay here, right?"

My dad replied, "you could but there are people who miss you a lot on Olympus, people who are ready to declare war on the queen." He suggested.

I paled, 'mother'.

"Oh gods. She wouldn't." I said in horror.

"Maybe not straight out but she will do things discreetly."

Leto and her children were watching our conversation in complete confusion.

I nodded at my father, ready to leave. "Will I be able to visit?"

"Of course, don't want to keep my son from his girlfriend."

I turned red in embarrassment but did not say anything to deny what he said.

I heard a booming laughter from my dad and even a light-hearted giggle which cause me to look up. Luckily, both my dad and Leto seemed to have no problem with our relationship. I, then, looked at Apollo.

He was neutral and said, "you're my friend, Perce. My best friend but if you hurt my sister..." He didn't continue but he didn't need to, I understood.

"Of course, Apollo. I understand but know that I'll never intentionally hurt Artemis."

After that, I turned to Artemis.

Leto, sensing that I wanted to talk to her privately, said, "Oh, look at the time, so much work to do."

My dad moved out of the room followed by Leto until she saw that Apollo hadn't moved an inch.

"Young man, I need your help with the work."

"I'll be out in five, mom."

She sighed and dragged him out by the ear all the while he was complaining in pain.

"So?"

"So." I responded awkwardly.

"You have to leave." She stated with no emotion.

I sighed, "ya, I wish that I could stay but..."

"I understand." She said sadly.

I walked forward and cupped her cheek with my hand and she leaned into it.

"Hey, I won't forget you. And while I won't be able to visit as much, you'll be on Olympus in no time and I'll wait for you. We can finally be together on Olympus without having to worry about anything especially since dad is now protecting you."

She smiled at that and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You better not forget me." She teased.

And then she kissed me again and said playfully, "one for the road."

I was in a daze and only snapped out of it after I heard her angelic giggle.

I let out a laugh and grabbed her in a hug, picking her up with me. She let out a squeal of joy and held onto me.

"I'll miss you so much, Arty." I said after I put her down.

"I'll miss you too but like you said, it'll be no time before I'm on Olympus with you."

With a final kiss, I walked over to where I thought my dad would be, the lake. I whistled out loud, hoping Blackjack was fine and I saw him bounding towards me with a slight limp but otherwise he was alright. **A/N totally forgot about Blackjack but let's not mention that.**

"Let's go, dad." I said as soon as I saw him.

He looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder and suddenly we were in his palace on Olympus.

"Onto the palace of Athena before she destroys anything."

With that we carried onto the streets of Olympus. Luckily, we were on the streets by the palaces, so there wasn't much crowd. People were normally by the markets or the main area right now.

In a few minutes, we were approaching my mother's palace and it was an absolutely beautiful structure.

It covered a lot of space and was rectangle in shape. The exterior was completely covered by pillars and was made of pure marble. There was a garden surrounding the main building with stairs around the perimeter of the palace. **A/N kind of tried to make it look like the Parthenon in Athens, I've described it in the loosest way possible. So please, spare me having to break my brain on describing it and imagine** **what it looks like.**

'So this is how you are used to living, eh boss?' said Blackjack from beside me.

"I guess so but don't get used to it, we will be training a lot. The fight against Python showed that we need it."

He grumbled, that was until I made the best offer possible for him. "Every hour that we train, I'll give you two sugar cubes."

He perked up at that and his tongue hung outside of his mouth, dreamily.

After looking up, I found my dad looking at me questioningly.

'Right, he might not know that Blackjack is my sacred animal.' I thought.

"This is Blackjack, my sacred animal."

His eyes widened considerably. "I was wondering why it was following you around."

I could only roll my eyes at my dad's obliviousness. We finally entered my mom's palace and found her hunched over a book, rapidly reading through it.

I knew what was happening, she was agitated and this was her way of calming down.

I could only wonder how many times that she had already read the book.

"Hey mom!" I greeted and next thing I know is that I'm crushed in a hug.

"Thank Gods! My baby boy, I thought that I lost you." Pulling away, she proceeded to check me thoroughly for any wounds or injuries.

"Mom! I'm alright. Chill out, I'm perfectly fine."

"Hush, Perseus. It's been a month since I've seen you. I'm entitled to treat you like a baby for at least a day."

I huffed but didn't protest. Her using my full name showed how stressed she truly was about this. I thought that dad was joking about her harming aunt Hera.

But then I smiled and hugged her just as tight as she had hugged me. "I missed you." I said, although it was muffled.

She kissed the top of my head and said, "I missed you too."

After a few moments, she turned her attention to Blackjack who was watching curiously and with the slightest amount of amusement.

"So this is your sacred animal? Or at least one of them."

At that, Blackjack straightened up and held his chest proudly.

My mother laughed, "he's just like you, Percy."

She laughed even more at the indignant sound that I made causing even dad to laugh and Blackjack to look at me with a smug look as if to say 'they like me more than you.'

I huffed at the unfair way my family was treating me but couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face at finally being reunited with my parents. I was unhappy that I wouldn't see Arty for a while but I knew that I would be reunited with her soon enough.

 **Line break**

 **POV change**

A tall woman walked towards her destination with grace and determination.

What she was planning was ridiculous and hard but she didn't care. Her anger was clouding her judgment but she was too stubborn to admit that she was wrong and just let the problem go.

It would be difficult to carry through with the plan but if she played her cards right, the plan would work splendidly.

She stopped in front of a giant palace made of white marble for the most part with gold trims all around the palace in various places.

The woman was Hera, the queen of the gods, and she had been embarrassed far too much. First her husband cheats on her with a titaness scum and then she's called out in front of the council.

This wouldn't do, she would get her revenge. While she couldn't target her own husband or even the lord of the seas, Hades, the ruler of the underworld, would be an easy target with the rivalry and friction present between him and Zeus. As well as the fact that not many of the council are comfortable around him. Leaving the elder Olympians, no one can stand him.

After entering, she immediately set out for her husband.

"Zeus!" She called out.

There was a crash followed by a loud sigh after which the king of the gods was seen coming from deeper in the palace.

"Hello, dear." He said in a slightly aggravated manner but brightened up when he saw that his wife did not seem to be as angry as before. "Are you feeling better now?"

She plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face and replied, "yes, sweetie. I see the error of my ways now."

That caused Zeus to look at her with suspicion because even though he cheated on her, he still loves her a lot and knows her better than anybody. And one thing about her is that she's too stubborn to admit her mistakes.

"So, what do you want?" He asked and just about slapped himself mentally. 'Fool!' he chided himself mentally.

Her smile faltered slightly and you could see the fire in her eyes. But as soon as it went, it came back and she wrapped her arms tightly around Zeus' neck.

"What? Can I not just come to meet my loving husband?"

He gulped, unsure how to answer and whether he should answer. Luckily, she continued.

"Besides, I've got an idea."

Now Zeus was wary, his wife getting an idea while she was in such a mentality could be bad for someone.

"I know that you have been worried about the peaceful titans that have been roaming around instead of being imprisoned." By the inquisitive look on his face, she knew that she had him in her ropes. **(A/N the titans are already supposed to be imprisoned but in my story the peaceful titans were allowed free as long as they swore not to betray Olympus.)**

"Yes, we even held a vote about what to do with them." Replied Zeus.

"I know a way of how they can be imprisoned like you want them to be, with the support of the council."

"How?" He all but shouted, very frantic and more than a little hopeful.

"First tell me, who voted to allow them to roam free?"

He thought for a moment, "Poseidon, Hestia, Athena and Hades. Hephaestus and Demeter didn't vote for either cause while Ares, you and I voted for banishment."

"Yes, exactly. So do you see the problem?"

He just looked at her blankly causing her to roll her eyes and let go of her husband.

"The problem is the gods who have voted against the banishment."

"And what do you suggest we do, Hera? We can't exactly do anything to them."

"Are you sure? Maybe we can't do something about Poseidon, Hestia or even your daughter but Hades is vulnerable. He does not have much support on the council."

Zeus' eyes widened, "he is my brother, Hera! Your brother as well. He is family, we can't do anything to him."

Now Hera was angered. "And what if he doesn't want to see you as king anymore and tries dethroning you? What then? Will you allow it simply because he is family? Don't be a fool, Zeus. You have seen how he looks at your throne and you know that he thinks that he deserves to be king. We should take care of him before he becomes a problem."

Her rant over, Zeus tried protesting but came up with no solid arguments.

"Exactly, you know what I said was nothing but the truth."

Zeus at a loss for words looked at his wife with complete confusion. "What should we do?"

Her reply was a devious smirk that made Zeus sweat and regret listening to his wife.

 **A/N thank God that the scene that I call "romance" is over. That was so cringe-worthy. Also, Artemis might seem very OC but I just feel that she wouldn't have been born as a man hater. I doubt that that is something that can be passed through genes. I think she would have developed her hatred of men and right now she is just a naive, young, love-sick girl. She will definitely become more like that but it will be eventual. This is also to answer the guest, the gods definitely wouldn't have been born with the way they act in the myths, they would've changed with humanity. Also, isn't Khione the goddess of snow? I thought that, that was her domain and not ice.**

 **Also, this will probably not be a Poseidon/Athena story unless you want it to be one. They will have a relationship similar to Percy and Thalia where they will argue a lot but are very close except their relationship will be more formal.**

 **Btw, I have one more story idea that I might post in a week. It's quite a bit different from this story and I would like to know what people think of it. If you guys could check it out when I post it and give me your opinions on it, it'd be very helpful. It's still a Percy Jackson story with Percy Jackson as the main character but might include the avengers. Emphasis on the 'might', still not sure about it.**

 **Finally, I wanted to say that even though Artemis and Percy are aware of their love for each other, they aren't dating per se. Also (my vocab is so bad, how many times have I used 'also'?), how would you feel if I gave Blackjack a domain? Only one but that would still mean that he will become a god in a way. I wanted him to be like Percy's eternal companion and wanted him to be more powerful.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Zois Adaskalous: He will have control over Percy's domains but that's only a slight control. What I meant was him getting his own domain, basically becoming a god. So Percy would also have a slight access to Blackjack's domain like Blackjack has with Percy. They would be connected to each other through their domains , therefore they would be able to use part of that power but they wouldn't actually have the others' domains. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Chaos in my Mind: Cheers! :)**

 **TheYoLOMan: Thanks for the comment, although if you as well as the majority wanted, I could try making it a Athena/Poseidon relationship. And about the cringe relationship moments, yaa... I don't know whether it'll improve to be honest. I'll try my best but... Anyways, Artemis will definitely become more of a man-hater and Hera is another matter. She will change slightly but for the most part she'll remain the same, except nicer. Anyways, thanks for the review! :)**

 **Death Fury: Thanks! :)**

A shield bashing into my face, a broken nose and a hades, sorry uncle, of a lot of ambrosia later. I was listening to my mother lecture me on why I lost in a spar against her again.

"- too cocky in that fight, Percy. Especially near the end, never underestimate the enemy and become overconfident. Especially when your opponent is as experienced and skilled as I am."

I smirked slightly, "so that's where I get my pride from." I knew that I would get in trouble for that remark but it was still worth it.

She turned her head to directly look at me and glared, "come on, get up. One more round."

I groaned knowing that my mother was going to go extra hard for that comment.

Luckily, I was saved by the bell. A large flash of lightning and I knew that uncle Zeus, (grandfather Zeus? Immortal families, smh) had called for an emergency meeting.

"We'll continue later, Perseus." And she flashed away. 'Wow!' I thought, I riled her up more than I expected to.

Regardless, I sighed in relief, knowing that I wouldn't in fact be beaten to near unconsciousness, believe me, it's happened before.

I shuddered, I loved my mother and she loved me but she was ruthless during training.

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I carried on training. I knew that my mother would follow through on her plans of a spar later and wanted to become as good as possible to prevent, as much as I could a complete beat-down.

 **Third person POV**

Athena was one of the first to flash in to the throne room. In fact, besides her, only her father and Hera were present. She knew something big was about to happen by the looks on their faces. Zeus seemed very nervous and unsure which was not a look that was seen very often on the face of her father who was normally very confident, overly so. While on the other hand, Hera was smiling smugly.

This was very disturbing because Hera still hadn't done anything about the situation with the twins of Zeus and Leto. Something big was about to happen and I didn't know what. Something big enough to cause my father to look like he was going to be able to sweat buckets.

One by one, the rest of the Olympians joined us on their thrones.

"The council meeting has begun." Announced Zeus, "we have quite a few matters to go over today. For the first topic, I'll let my wife continue."

Hera, her smile still wide and smug, said, "if everyone remembers, Aphrodite was given six months to find a man of her choice to marry." **(A/N again, almost forgot to include this. Why am I so forgetful?)** At this she turned to the Goddess in question. "Have you found a man to marry?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Forlornly, she shook her head. There was someone that she wanted to ask and he was in fact present at the moment but she didn't want to ask him on such short notice that could cause him to give an answer that they both could regret. She didn't want to make someone elses life miserable.

Heras smile widened until they were as wide as a Cheshire's cats smile. "So, I will be selecting your groom. I have already decided and have chosen my son..." A pause, to add to the drama, "Hephaestus."

There was a momentary silence before the cry of protest that was expected although it was surprisingly from Hephaestus and not Aphrodite . While Aphrodite seemed happy enough because Hephaestus was the one that she was considering, Hephaestus didn't look happy. His face was set in a frown. **(This seems extremely OC, I know but Hephaestus would be one God that I feel would not want to be married to Aphrodite because of how she looks. Although, in this story, he will be even more of an outcast so to say. He will have and want even less contact with other beings, preferring his machines. Hence him rejecting the marriage proposal.)**

"And what if I have no wish to marry, it will prove to be an unnecessary distraction from my work."

Aphrodite frowned at this, she was even slightly hurt at the thought of someone not wanting to Marry her.

"I have made my decision, Hephaestus. Nothing you can do can make me change my mind." Although she was slightly annoyed that Aphrodite didn't look very sad about the proposal that she had made.

Hephaestus grumbled but let it go. Having gotten used to the controlling nature of his mother.

Aphrodite saw this with narrowed eyes. She was going to ask Hephaestus anyways but the way it looked right now, he would've rejected although in the end it wouldn't matter since she was marrying him anyways. She resolved to make Hephaestus hers truly, she would do whatever it would take.

"The wedding will be in a months time and I will oversee it personally."

After saying this, Zeus continued, "yes, and now onto more important topics." He grew slightly nervous and shot a glance at Hades. But a nudge from Hera and his eyes hardened.

"There is a traitor amongst us."

At his proclamation, there were gasps. Everyone wondering who would betray them, their own family.

"Someone who has tried to usurp me and tried becoming king of the gods and of Olympus."

"Who, brother?" Bellowed Poseidon.

Zeus ignored Poseidon and turned to Hades. He faltered slightly at the confused look on Hades' face but continued nonetheless.

"Is it true that you wanted to be king, brother?" He asked Hades.

Hades shrugged, "yeah, I wanted to be king. I felt that I deserved it as I'm the eldest out of me, you and Poseidon. But what does that have to do with the traitor?" **(A/N very confused about how to kick Hades off the council. This is not very strong, doesn't make complete sense and seems forced. But honestly I had no clue how to kick him off. So... Hope it's alright.)**

"And you still want to be king?" Zeus pressed on.

Hades' eyes narrowed, losing the Confusion, "What are you insinuating, brother?" He suddenly growled out. "Maybe once, but I do not care much for it anymore. It does not matter to me. You saved us and I respect that. I feel like you deserve it, even if you're the youngest." He said in a deathly, low voice.

"He's correct, Zeus. That is a big accusation." Supplied Poseidon. "You can't just go around making such claims."

"And I have proof. I have felt stirrings. Stirrings of massive power from Tartarus."

Gasps of surprise and alarm. "Father, how do you know?" Asked Athena.

"I am the king of this realm. I know all that happens on it. Besides, have you not felt it? The boiling of power, the malicious energy being emitted. And, all of it is coming from Tartarus."

"But that does not mean that Hades is involved."

"Yes but he has command over Tartarus. It is part of his domain, he should be in control. And if he was facing difficulty, he could've informed the council. We would've provided help."

"I do not control Tartarus, brother. It is within my domain, not a part of it. And yes there has been this aura of evil that has been blossoming and cloaking around Tartarus but that is normal, it is after all the pit for evil beings. The prison for all the malicious immortals."

"Yet you never mentioned it during a council meeting. Perhaps, you have been helping helping some beings and aligned yourself with someone against Olympus." Challenged Zeus.

"You dare!" Roared Hades, getting off of his throne.

"I am the king, it is my duty to make sure that nothing threatens the safety of Olympus."

Hades was silent for a moment, fuming. After taking a deep breath, he continued more calmly, "know your place, little brother. You might be king but I am the second eldest out of all of us and easily one of the most powerful. Definitely more powerful than you."

"Is that a threat?" Asked Zeus, slightly smugly.

Hades was at a loss for words, seeing as that was a threat, an indirect one but a threat nonetheless. "Know this, Zeus, I have never done anything to question your rule."

Zeus sighed as if he didn't want to do this and was unsure, "but I have to face the facts, brother."

"Don't call me brother." Hades interrupted, "not after you sit on your throne and accuse me of being a traitor to the council without any proper evidence."

Zeus glared at him, his mind made up now. "All the facts point toward your betrayal, Hades. You should've informed us of what's been happening."

"I haven't done anything!" Hades bellowed.

"Exactly, you've let this grow. Whatever this is, has been growing constantly."

"You can't do this."

"I know that I can't. But the council can and we shall have a vote. A vote on whether you will be staying on this council or not."

Hestia with tears in her eyes at seeing her family fighting in such a manner, gasped out, "brother, please! You must reconsider. This is too harsh for something that was out of Hades' control."

"I'm sorry, Hestia. But I've gone over everything again and again, and everything points to Hades' betrayal. Nonetheless, we shall have a vote to keep it fair and allow Hades a chance. Obviously, Hades cannot vote for himself and since this is my case, I will not be allowed to vote either."

Poseidon tried arguing but was silenced by a look from Zeus.

"All for Hades staying on the council, raise your hands."

Immediately, Poseidon and Hestia had their hands raised. Slowly, Hephaestus raised his hand shortly followed by Aphrodite.

Hades sighed in relief at seeing at least half the people voting for him which meant that he would be staying. It would be unlikely that all would be voting, some might be abstaining from the vote. And besides, half the people are on his side anyways.

"And the people who vote for banishment from Olympus, raise your hands."

Hera's hand was raised before Zeus even finished, shortly followed by Ares and surprisingly Athena. Hades smiled smugly when Demeter didn't raise her hand and he looked towards Zeus with an eyebrow raised and asked, "well, Zeus. It seems tha-"

He stopped and stared when Demeter raised her hand, albeit hesitantly.

Zeus smiled, "well it seems that it's a tie."

Hades shook his head, clear and continued, dismissing Demeter's betrayal. "Yes, yes it is. But I still didn't lose the vote which means that I'm going to be staying on the council."

Hestia and Poseidon nodded, thankful that Hades was going to stay on the council. That was until...

"I think not." Exclaimed Zeus.

"What do you mean, brother?" Asked Hestia. "He hasn't lost the vote."

"Not has we won it, my dear sister."

"But there is no way that it can be decided. What would you propose we do?" Questioned Poseidon.

"I'm so glad you asked. As king of the gods, it is my responsibility to resolve issues. Therefore, I shall be the deciding vote in the case that there is a tie." Zeus said smugly.

Hestia and Poseidon screamed their protests while Hades was shell-shocked.

"And I vote to banish Hades from Olympus, indefinitely." Concluded Zeus.

Poseidon got up with his trident in hand, ready to fight Zeus.

"You can't do this. There's no real proof or evidence that Hades has betrayed us. You can't go around abusing your power like that." Shouted Poseidon.

"Oh? But I'm not abusing my power, am I? I arrived with a conflict and it was resolved like a proper council. We've had a vote and everything. Unless you want another vote? I'm sure that the result will be the same."

"Why you-?" And he advanced forward until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Looking behind, he saw Hades with the angriest look that was ever seen from him. Even when we faced off against our father, Kronos, he wasn't this angry.

He shook his head, "it's not worth it."

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards everyone that voted in his support and smiled at them slightly, nodding his head in thanks

His face soured as he looked at the ones who voted against him until he finally maintained eye contact with Zeus and Hera and sneered at them.

"So you got what you wanted, huh? Well, I'll leave but know this, I never betrayed Olympus although now, I cut off all ties with Olympus barring the ones that voted for me. I will never come to the aid of Olympus ever again. See if I care if it is being destroyed."

He pulled Poseidon in for a man hug and was about to leave when he was tackled into another hug where he found Hestia, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, sister. You are always welcome to meet me in my domain."

With that, he let go and Shadow travelled away.

Hestia, with tears still in her eyes, glared at the rest of the council. "Are you happy now?!" She exclaimed deliriously.

Poseidon pulled her in for a hug and flashed away, back to his place.

After a tense silence, Zeus said, "well, the council is dismissed." And he flashed away.

Athena stayed for a minute, collecting her thoughts before flashing out to break the news to Perseus.

 **Line break**

 **1st person POV**

My mom was gone a long time although I stayed in the arena and kept training non-stop. I wanted to train my water powers that I got from my dad but that was immediately banned by my mother the last time I trained when I flooded her whole palace.

I shuddered at that, the only good thing was that my control over water improved exponentially because my mother forced me to dry her palace on my own only using my powers.

Even after I assured her that it wouldn't happen again, she didn't allow it.

Which reminds me, my mother had gone to this meeting almost two hours ago. It's very strange that it's taken this long. Must've been an important topic to discuss.

I shrugged it off, more training time for me.

Just at that thought, she flashed into the room and she looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Still training, I see?"

"Yes, mother. I wanted to do better the next time that we have a spar. Anyways, what happened at the council meeting? Took an awfully long time."

She summoned a chair and sat down, looking tired. I couldn't blame her, two hours at a council meeting. I wouldn't be able to stand sitting in one place that long without doing anything and not feel tired and sleepy, I would probably just fall asleep.

"A lot, Percy. A lot, first of all, Aphrodite's husband has been decided by Hera because she failed to find a husband of her choice in time. Hera decided that it would be Hephaestus."

I wasn't very surprised by the news, knowing Hera would choose someone like Hephaestus to spite Aphrodite. Aphrodite being the Goddess of beauty would want someone that would compliment her in more than one way. Meaning, someone that would not only flatter her but she would be flattered to be seen with. Or at least that's what people would think that that's how she is. But I knew the true Aphrodite, she knows her domain better than anyone, as it should be, and she doesn't only look at the exterior but the interior as well.

That's one of the reasons that I suggested Hephaestus. He's a very nice guy and extremely smart. He would appreciate her for how she is and not what she looks like.

"That's great news!" I exclaimed, "Aphrodite must've been happy."

She looked surprised. "You don't seem surprised but yes, she was happy."

"Well, I did suggest Aphrodite to get to know Hephaestus better and she seemed happy with the idea."

"Well, she was but the same can't be said for Hephaestus."

At my questioning glance, she elaborated, "it seems that Hephaestus had no intention to marry her and expressed his protest."

"That's strange. Anyways, did I miss the wedding because you took an awfully long time for just this proposal?"

She hesitated for a moment and I knew that something was wrong. "No, there was something else, another matter. Bigger than the wedding proposal."

She continued, "it's regarding your uncle Hades."

"What?" I almost screamed, "is he alright?"

"Not quite, Perseus. He was accused of being a traitor."

I blinked, "excuse me, I didn't quite hear you, mother."

She sighed, "a vote was held Perseus. A vote to decide whether he would stay on the council or be banished from Olympus."

"No! That doesn't make sense. What did he do wrong. He wouldn't, I know him. He wouldn't betray the council, his family."

My mother cut off my rant, "I'm sorry, Perseus. But my father, your uncle had proof. Something is happening, Percy. Something big, Zeus believes that Hades is behind it or at least a part of it."

My eyes were still wide with disbelief, I couldn't believe this, I refused to. "But he wouldn't do anything like that. It's just a misunderstanding, it must be. You said a vote was held, who voted against him?" I asked breathlessly and then continued, somewhat doubtful, "you... You voted for him, right?"

She turned her head away from me and I took a step back, unable to believe that my mother would do something like this. "What, why? Mother, why would you do that, how could you? If something is truly happening, if something is stirring, we'll need all the help that we can get and losing uncle Hades is a big blow to our side. Mother, this wasn't wise, yo-"

I was cut off again but this time I was cut off by her slapping me. "Never question my wisdom again, Perseus. You better remember that I am the Goddess of wisdom."

I took another step back. My eyes tearing up, not because my mother hit hard but because of the fact that she hit me. And over the matter that I didn't agree with her decision.

After a minute of looking at her venomous glare at me, I got angry myself and I adopted an emotionless stare.

"Ok, Athena. Then I hope you take comfort in the fact that I will leave you alone to your words of wisdom and never, ever disturb or question you again. For as long as you prefer a title and the reputation of goddess of wisdom over the love of your own son, then you are not my mother." **(A/N Too strong and harsh? Did he overreact or was it justified? And no, their relationship won't be strained. This is just like a spur of the moment thing. Just to showcase her "godly" pride.)**

She was shocked speechless by my rant and couldn't say anything.

I turned around, almost running to my dad's palace but I stopped just before leaving.

"Think about the wisdom in what you have just done, Athena. Was your pride truly worth pushing me away? If it was, then you aren't my mother. To me, family comes before all else. I hope you learn your lesson soon before you start pushing away other people dear to you." I said harshly and after sending one last glance at her, there were tears coming out of her eyes; first time that I'd ever seen her cry and it made me want to go over and comfort her but she had to learn that being the Goddess of wisdom doesn't make her the smartest and the best.

With that, I ran to my dad's palace without looking back. If I had, I would've seen her collapse on to the ground with tears running freely down her face, her eyes filled with regret and sadness.

I did, although, hear her shout my name, apologizing to me and asking me to come back. But I couldn't, I was too hurt with all that was happening to listen.

Barging into my father's palace, I located him comforting aunt Hestia. 'Oh, Chaos!' as the Goddess of family, this must've hit her the hardest.

Immediately I rushed forward and tackled her into a hug. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I cried into her shoulder while trying my best to comfort her. We had both lost someone important to us and we didn't know what this so-called banishment would entail. Would we even be able to see him again?

"Dad, can I meet uncle Hades?"

"Yes, yes you can but it's better if everything and everyone cools down first. It's quite a tense situation at the moment."

I nodded in understanding.

My dad continued, "why aren't you at your mother's?" He asked suddenly.

I didn't have the will to answer and instead just looked away, saddened by what happened.

"What happened, Percy? Did she say something?"

I remained silent.

Until he continued in a deathly silent voice, "Perseus, you will answer me now. Did she do something?"

"She slapped me."

Aunt Hestia gasped and dad continued, "why?"

"I told her that kicking uncle Hades off the council wasn't wise."

Without even looking at my dad, I knew that he was seething in rage. "That stupid, spoilt, prideful goddess dares to hit my son. She is just like her father, arrogant and prideful."

Now I looked at him, "father, please. She is still my mother." My voice lowered, "and... And she was crying when I left. I said some pretty harsh things to her. I'm a terrible person and an even worse son."

Without letting aunt Hestia or dad to say anything, I continued, "could you transport me somewhere, somewhere isolated. I want to be alone right now and think about everything that's happened."

I'm sure that he wanted to protest but after seeing my pleading look, he relented.

"Any sign of danger and you better pray to me or I swear to Chaos, Perseus, I'll punish you." He said sternly.

I nodded vigorously.

He continued, "anyways, I'll send you to this island. As far as I am aware, it's isolated. No beings reside on it, so you should be fine but just be careful, please?"

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be alright. And I know what to do in case of trouble anyways. By the way, what's the name of the island?"

He sighed, "the name, it's Ogygia."

 **This was quite a long chapter, definitely my longest. Very intense scenes with Athena and the throne room. Next chapter, I think that you can guess what's going to happen and who he's going to meet.**

 **Also, we are getting close to his domains, maybe in a chapter or two.**

 **Anyways this was my spin-off of why Hades was kicked and basically banished from Olympus. Even though I know that he was never on the council, I just feel that he would be included in family affairs initially.**

 **Finally, the Tartarus thing is actually important. It pertains to a part of the story that is going to happen.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Night Poison: Thanks for the comment! I really appreciate it. His domains will probably be next chapter, so make sure to read it when I post it. Also, if you have any suggestions for domains that you want to see, just comment and I'll see if it suits better than the domains that I've already selected.**

 **Emerald Brown: Thanks! :) I'm glad you find this story different from the normal Pertemis stories. Percy will definitely be powerful, you might not think that he is very powerful at the moment but he will get much stronger. The domains that I've selected are all equally important, there was one that I'm giving him just cause I like it, it doesn't actually have much power but the rest are all very important in some way or another. Also, if you still don't think he's as powerful as he should be, I swear he will be getting one more domain further into the story which will easily make him stronger than majority of the Olympians or at least on par with them.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks! :)**

 **yo: He will be powerful, I swear. Although, his main strength will be sparring. And he will acquire a massive domain.**

 **Sea's Crown: Thank you! I'm probably not going to draw out the fight between Percy and Athena though. Probably wrap it up in a chapter or two, definitely before Percy gets his domains and about his domains... they are mainly inherited from Poseidon and Athena, I'm sorry but I swear that he will get a domain that is actually different from any domains any present gods and goddesses have. He will pretty much have sole control over it because as far as I am aware, no god or goddess has control over the domain, that I have in mind, completely. Someone might have a minor control but not to the level Percy will have.**

 **TheYoLOMan: LOL, yes it did, shit just got real. And thanks for the reassurance about why he got kicked off of the council as well as the situation with Athena and Percy, I just wasn't sure about it. Also, this will kind of be the turning point of Athena's life. I've read in some of the stories how she is like a hand of justice or whatever, so she'll become fairer and more just. She won't let her domains control her. Yes, the introduction of Calypso, I hope you like how I've portrayed her. Anyways, thanks for the support, it's really appreciated.**

Breathe in, breathe out. Slow and deep. **(A/N not an innuendo of any kind.)** This was my mantra right now.

Breathe in, breathe out. I was angry, annoyed and sad all at the same time.

Breathe in, breathe out. And I was channelling that through to my control over water.

My dad went through with his promise and the next moment I found myself on the white sands of a beautiful island. It was truly breathtaking and luckily seemed empty. But that was the least of my concern right now, there was so much emotion passing through me right now, that I just needed to find an outlet to relieve myself.

That's how I found myself, still on the shore, with my eyes closed, just feeling the water and how it flowed so calmly. Noticing it's subtle movement's and how the tide changed according to the moon.

Before harnessing it and using it, I had to learn it and understand it. I did this every time that I practiced my powers.

Breathe in, breathe out. A mantra to help me control my emotions and channel it into the water.

Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly raising my hands, I could feel the water responding to my control.

Breathe in, breathe out. I felt it all around me.

I was controlling the water to slowly rise from the sea and surround me. After which I was churning it around me like a tornado. My mind was clear, with only the feeling of the water.

My anger, fuelling my power, increasing the speed and ferocity of the water.

My sadness, slowly drawing in more water from the sea constantly.

Minutes passed without feeling anything, without seeing and understanding anything, everywhere and everything for me was just the water at the moment and how it moved at my command.

Until, I exerted too much power and I lost control. I was being assaulted with my emotions and my memories.

 _She hesitated for a moment and I knew that something was wrong. "No, there was something else, another matter. Bigger than the wedding proposal."_

 _She continued, "it's regarding your uncle Hades."_

 _"What?" I almost screamed, "is he alright?"_

 _"Not quite, Perseus. He was accused of being a traitor."_

I was losing control faster and faster after reviewing everything that happened in my mind again. Uncle Hades being banished from the council, all because of uncle Zeus' paranoia and possibly, aunt Hera's spiteful attitude.

I wasn't aware but more water had been collected by me and it was turning into a full blown storm.

But I didn't care, at the moment it didn't matter to me. Nothing mattered to me at the moment, I was lost in my own world of anger, sadness and confusion.

And the memories, they wouldn't leave my mind. They were just constantly replaying in my head.

 _She sighed, "a vote was held Perseus. A vote to decide whether he would stay on the council or be banished from Olympus."_

 _"No! That doesn't make sense. What did he do wrong. He wouldn't, I know him. He wouldn't betray the council, his family."_

 _My mother cut off my rant, "I'm sorry, Perseus. But my father, your uncle had proof. Something is happening, Percy. Something big, Zeus believes that Hades is behind it or at least a part of it."_

This was some of the biggest schist that I'd ever heard. It was just so illogical for uncle Hades to be accused of betraying his family when he is one of the biggest preachers of 'family is the number one priority' that I know.

It just made me so angry, hearing what had been done. It pissed me off to no ends, the stupidity of the action carried out. Especially if there actually is something major going on, then we will need all of the help that we can get and uncle Hades would be a key in a war. We would be losing a major hitter in a war.

Sometimes situations like this make me question whether uncle Zeus was rightly picked by the fates or it should've been another sibling like aunt Hestia or dad or even uncle Hades.

He was more like what Kronos had been described as than he should've been. Uncle Zeus was power hungry and slightly paranoid. A person didn't make a good king when he can't even trust his subjects.

 _My eyes were still wide with disbelief, I couldn't believe this, I refused to. "But he wouldn't do anything like that. It's just a misunderstanding, it must be. You said a vote was held, who voted against him?" I asked breathlessly and then continued, somewhat doubtful, "you... You voted for him, right?"_

 _She turned her head away from me and I took a step back, unable to believe that my mother would do something like this. "What, why? Mother, why would you do that, how could you? If something is truly happening, if something is stirring, we'll need all the help that we can get and losing uncle Hades is a big blow to our side. Mother, this wasn't wise, yo-"_

But this memory made everything worse. The fact that my own mother, Athena, would actually follow through with this plan and assist it was ridiculous. It was the stupidest thing that could've been done and yet, mother went through with it as if it was the best thing since parchment was invented.

I just didn't understand how this could've happened. Or why this happened. Aunt Hera truly is a spiteful and cunning lady. But this was taken too far for a damaged pride. And the worst part was, there must have been an ulterior motive. Uncle Zeus, as daft as he is (no idea how he is king and related to mother), would never just kick uncle Hades off the council with minimum proof. Regardless of his paranoid and power hungry ways, he still was a family man. One of the only positive reasons for him to be king.

Although at the moment, I couldn't be bothered, I came here to get my mind off of the situation and train but that's all I can think of right now.

If I was aware of my situation, I would've known that the water I had been using had turned into a full blown-out storm.

 _I was cut off again but this time I was cut off by her slapping me. "Never question my wisdom again, Perseus. You better remember that I am the Goddess of wisdom."_

 _I took another step back. My eyes tearing up, not because my mother hit hard but because of the fact that she hit me. And over the matter that I didn't agree with her decision._

 _After a minute of looking at her venomous glare at me, I got angry myself and I adopted an emotionless stare._

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in frustration, putting all of my power into the storm that I'd subconsciously started.

It was just such a stupid thing to fight about. How could she? Her pride would be her downfall. I'm glad that Poseidon is my father, even though he's a god and has a lot of pride, compared to the other Olympians it's almost miniscule. He's a good dad and an even better god. He doesn't have that superiority complex that other gods seemed to have and I'm grateful for that because that easily balances out the prideful nature that I get from my mother.

I could hear a tiny voice in my head shouting, "calm down!"

I didn't know where it was coming from but I ignored it. There was nothing that could stop me now.

"Ok, _Athena. Then I hope you take comfort in the fact that I will leave you alone to your words of wisdom and never, ever disturb or question you again. For as long as you prefer a title and the reputation of goddess of wisdom over the love of your own son, then you are not my mother."_

All of my anger left me and the I was slowly overpowered and left exhausted. Although the voice was slowly getting louder and more familiar. I felt myself losing control of the storm, all of my energy spent, until it completely dissipated. I could feel it falling down in the form of rain as well as hail in some places.

"Calm down, Percy." Said the voice in my head. I recognised it now, as my dad's. "I know that you wanted to let go but you shouldn't lose control like that. Control your anger and you'll control your power. If you hadn't, everyone would have been aware of where you were. I was barely able to contain your power."

I felt bad, "sorry, dad. I won't lose control again I swear."

"It's alright, just tell me when you want to come back. Ok?"

"Ya, I'll tell you. Talk to you later."

With that, I shut my mind from outside, blocking any deities from looking through.

Looking at the hail that had fallen, I decided that I would learn to control it. Now!

Focusing hard, I took a deep breath and went back into the memories that were just flashing through my mind. Looking at all of the scenes, I found the similar anger and sadness passing through me. As soon as I felt the emotions, I started focusing on the water simultaneously with the memories. I could feel the water reacting to my power, how it felt under my control.

Channeling my emotion, I could feel it bend to my will. Slowly, the particles started losing energy and freezing. It was slower at first but the rate started increasing as more of the water froze.

As soon as all of the water froze, I lost control and it dropped and shattered on the ground.

"Damn it!" And I decided, practice makes perfect.

I restarted the process, gathering water, concentrating on my memories, channeling it into the water and freezing it.

Just as all of the water had frozen, I heard a voice ask, "what are you doing?"

"Ah!" I yelped and the block of ice fell onto the floor again, shattering into millions of pieces.

I groaned and turned to glare at the culprit who disturbed me. My breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of who it was. She was one of the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen.

She looked my age, with silky, caramel hair and beautiful almond shaped and almond coloured eyes. She had tan skin and was pretty small, a very lithe body. She held a small basket, although I couldn't see what was in it as a small cloth was covering it.

I just kept staring at her, not responding until the image of a girl slightly younger than me with auburn coloured hair and silver eyes popped into my head. That caused me to snap out of my daze and be able to answer her question.

"I'm training, if you want to know. I'm trying to control ice." Where she had been looking at me curiously before, she now had her hands on her hips.

"And why are you training on my island?"

I looked at her confused, "your island? I was aware that it was uninhabited."

"Yes, my island. I found it and I decided to stay here. So, kindly get off my island."

I gaped at her, "as if, I don't see your name anywhere, do I? If I want to train here, I will."

She huffed causing me to smirk and I turned back around to continue.

As I was gathering the water, I felt something hard hit my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my head where there was sure to be a bump and possible bruising.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there on my island. I was just playing around." She said innocent with a small smile playing on her lips.

I glared until I had a brilliant idea. I smirked and swept my hand, splashing her in ice-cold water . She shrieked while I laughed. "Ha! Serves you right."

"Why you-? Didn't your mother teach you any manners regarding women and how to treat them."

I didn't realise it but there had been a genuine smile on my face before it curved downwards after she mentioned my mother.

I turned around, unwilling to look at her.

She definitely sensed my change in mood cause she asked, "are you alright? I'm Sorry, was it something I said? About your mother?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered emotionlessly.

"Come on!" She encouraged, "talking about it helps, you can vent and let out all of your emotions."

"I already said that I don't want to talk about it."

"Wow! Such a child, no wonder you have no manners."

She was trying to rile me up, I don't know why but I wouldn't take the bait. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Look at me!" She commanded. Holy Hera, did she have to be so loud and annoying?

I turned slowly to face her, "what!"

She didn't respond but I vaguely noticed an object in the air which I identified as an apple. The only thing that I could think was, 'why is it getting bigger?' before it nailed me in the forehead.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain, whatever you might think of the fruit, I've got to say, it would make a formidable weapon.

I heard a giggle causing me to look up, seeing the still unknown girl with her hand on her mouth, trying to cover up her laugh.

I smirked and ran at her causing her to shriek and turn around to sprint away.

She was stood near the water and that was her biggest mistake. Quickly, I pushed her into the water, her basket went flying out of her hands, the apples following while she splashed into the water.

"Ahhhh!" She shrieked and got up, as fast as she could, soaked.

She looked at me and I saw a rage, a rage that I'd only seen once when I had destroyed some of Aphrodite's 'designer' clothes by mistake.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you, I'd better go now." And I booked it.

I could hear her hot on my tail now and she was somehow catching up.

'Hades hath no fury like a woman scorned.' I thought, even though it was a random thought. Although it was perfectly right in this situation.

I collapsed when I felt a weight on my back and I ate dirt. I groaned, "please, get off of me."

"No!" So immature, honestly.

If I could've, I would've face palmed. I quickly dried her and she let out a sound of surprise. She let me turn around under her but didn't let me get up.

"You can do that?"

"Well, I was controlling water earlier." I replied snarkily.

"Well why didn't you do it earlier, then?" She asked, her turn to be snarky.

"Ummm, I forgot." I answered lamely.

She rolled her eyes, "boys..."

I didn't care to protest but just sat awkwardly as she was still sat on me.

"Ummmm... So." Trying to make conversation with the oblivious girl who was still sat on me.

She smirked, "ummmm... So." She mocked although it wasn't cruel so I didn't take it to heart.

"Ummmm... Can you please get off of me, now?"

"Oh, sorry." She squeaked, her face bright red and this time I smirked. My dad always said that I would be a lady killer when I grew up.

She introduced herself before the situation could get anymore awkward. "I'm Calypso."

"The titaness daughter of atlas?"

"Got a problem with that?" She asked warily with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, now!" I said with my hands raised, "no problem at all, just confirming. I'm Perseus, son of Poseidon."

She stared at me but nodded after a moment.

"So, ummmm, you stay here?"

She looked around before answering, "yes, it's a beautiful place and I find myself being able to picture living my immortal life here."

I didn't reply but I had to agree, it was a beatiful place, it's beauty rivaling Delos.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"To train, as you could see. Something's happened and my dad sent me here because I needed to cool down."

"Family matter?" She questioned and at my nod, continued, "son of Poseidon, you said? You Olympians are so dramatic."

With a raised eyebrow, I asked, "and the titans were any different?"

"I guess not. Anyways, this thing that happened, I'm guessing your mother is involved."

"I don't want to talk about it." I sulked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "ok, I'm not going to pry."

We both stayed silent but after a bit of squirming, I said, "my uncle Hades was kicked off the council and... And the situation right now is just very stupid. And my mother was one of the Olympians to vote him off."

"Who is your mother?"

"I'd rather not say."

She encouraged, "I'm the daughter of a titan, atlas, the general of the titans armies. You can tell me, I know what it feels like having a 'different' parent. There's no need to hide anything." She emphasised the different part.

I hesitated but my resolve broke with one look at her expectant look. "My mother is a maiden goddess, she still is a maiden goddess but that's not the main problem, there is also the fact that she is a daughter of Zeus."

She gasped and thought for a moment, "your mother is Athena?"

I nodded, "how is she still a maiden goddess then?"

"Well, my parents didn't really do it." I said blushing, "my mom made me out of her power as well as my dad's. He, in fact, didn't even know that I was born until my mother left me on his palace footsteps."

"And you had a fight with your mom?"

I nodded weakly. Luckily, she didn't ask more.

"What were you doing here again?" She asked.

"I came here to train my powers. It helps me calm down. How did you even find me? This is quite a big island."

"The power!" She exclaimed, "there was a lot of power and I followed it."

I looked at her wide-eyed, "you felt a lot of power and instead of flashing away, you went towards it?"

She glared at me, "that's so misogynistic , just because I'm a woman, I'm a coward?"

"What? No!" I protested, "that's not what I meant!"

"You better not have meant that." She muttered but continued,"I may not like it but I am a daughter of the titan, atlas, and he's the titan of strength and endurance. I don't fear anything."

"Alright then." I smirked, "anyways, I'm going to be continuing my training, if you don't mind."

She pouted, "and if I mind?"

"I'm going to train regardless, I just said it out of politeness."

She huffed, "well, maybe I could help you train."

I looked at her sceptically, "and what will you help me with?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Mainly my water powers as well as trying to control ice."

"Oh." She said disappointed. "At least come to my residence, it's nicer there."

"Alright." I shrugged and agreed.

And so we set out towards her place which was surprisingly far.

"You walked all this distance?" I asked incredulously.

She casually replied, "well, I felt your power from here."

"You felt that much power and only brought apples?"

"Hey! An apple is a powerful weapon or do you want a taste of one again?" I shook my head vigorously, "mark my words, apples will be one of the most powerful things in the future." **(Teehee)**

"Yeah, yeah." We carried on walking on in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was nice. I felt surprisingly comfortable around Calypso. Even earlier, when we were fighting. Now to me, it was more like a playful banter.

She didn't seem like the goddesses or even nymphs up on Olympus, she seemed more like Artemis. And I appreciated that, she was what a woman should be; strong, independent, nice but can take care of herself just like mother, Artemis, Hestia and the other goddesses on the council. Unfortunately, the other goddesses on Olympus would rather gossip than actually get their hands dirty. They were vain and very annoying majority of the time.

We finally reached her place and she insisted on preparing a meal, even though it wasn't required. While she got on with that, I continued my ice training.

 **Line break**

"Aha!" After Hours of practice, I was finally able to hold the ice and actually shape it. It took some effort to even keep it iced up even for a while but over time, my control would improve until I can do what I want with it. I was sure of it.

"Do you still not want my help?"

The ice cube that I was holding up, dropped. Clutching my heart, I turned, "oh, Chaos! Don't do that! Why do you keep doing that?"

She giggled, "is the big, bad son of Poseidon scared?" She asked mockingly. "

"I huffed, "hmmmm, maybe you can help me."

She perked up, "really? What can I do?"

She looked so excited that I couldn't help but to laugh, "alright, I want you to try to distract me in anyway while I try controlling the ice."

She nodded and I summoned some water and started. I converted it into ice and put all my focus on it.

She tried all sorts of things; some stupid like tossing water at my face, thanks for the energy rejuvenation, while others actually made me have to increase my levels of concentration.

After roughly fifteen minutes of me holding the ice block without her distracting me, I decided it was enough and that my control of ice was good enough.

But... I couldn't help but to play one last trick to tease her. My eyes closed, I imagined the shape of a Pegasus and translated it into my control over the ice, slowly I felt it changing until it was a Pegasus and galloping in the air around us. Smiling, I opened my eyes to notice that calypso was right in front of me, staring at me with intensity that made me sweat.

It would have been scary if she wasn't a good head shorter than me.

"Calypso, what?" I started but was interrupted by her slamming her lips on mine. Behind us, I heard the ice Pegasus shatter while I remained stunned.

She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me in as close as possible. I was still stunned and didn't move a muscle.

She was moving more with her hands threading through my hair now but my hands remained stationary, still by my side. My eyes were still open, wide in surprise while hers were now closed.

I didn't move a muscle, unsure of what to do as she slowly stopped kissing me. She bit my lip lightly and then rested our foreheads together, her eyes still closed.

She sighed and opened her eyes, staring straight into mine, "so I suppose that you don't feel the same as me?"

I couldn't dignify that with a response, so I stayed silent.

Silently, she moved away from me. Again, she sighed, "I really thought that we had a connection."

Gathering my wits, I said, "I'm sorry. I felt a connection but there's someone else in my heart. I've already given myself to her completely and love her." I didn't know what else to say, this was too embarrassing and I felt bad for her, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Percy." She said sadly. "I understand, I only wish that I met you sooner." She said, stroking my face.

I smiled lamely, unaware as to how that would make a difference, if the fates planned something, it would pan out their way regardless of how the deed was done. I would still probably be with Artemis regardless if I met her earlier.

Caught in my awkward situation, I was unaware of two important things that had just taken place elsewhere.

 **Scene change**

A young girl, in her pre-teen years, just got up from her sleep. And she was crying, heavy tears slipping down her face with bloodshot eyes. The sadness in her eyes changing to anger and betrayal as she reviewed every thing that she saw in her dream.

Her once beautiful silver, moon-like eyes were now a cold silver, with the shine of a metal, emotionless.

'It seems that Percy has made his decision and he has decided that he'll be with that wench. Humph, we'll see if I care who he wants to be with.' She thought venomously.

She had just seen the apparent love of her life making out with another girl. Right now, there wasn't anything she hated more than Percy, maybe that girl that he was making out with, whoever that was.

Her face faltered and a few tears streaked down her face as she thought of what she just saw but that quickly changed into a sneer as her previous thoughts resurfaced.

 **Scene change**

In a giant room with huge thrones, sat equally gigantic people. And they seemed to be in an emergency meeting that was called very suddenly due to the confusion present on the faces of majority of the members present.

"Alright." Said the man at the head of the room, "I have called you all here for this emergency meeting to address an issue." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Just get on with it, Zeus. We have no time for you to be messing about." This was said by a man with similar stature to Zeus except he had green eyes with Black hair whose name was Poseidon.

Zeus smirked, normally he'd be pissed by such disrespect but he was in too good a mood to get upset by any of it, "right you are, brother. Forgive me. The issue that I want to address is about the peaceful titans."

 **Right, very late update. I've had my GCSE exams going on and they have just ended. I say ended but I've got one more left on the 26th after which I'll be free from school for about two-three months which is very nice.**

 **Anyways, this chapter, Percy and calypso meeting, I made calypso's attitude more like how she acted around leo than Percy in the canon series, it made more sense to me. She's so shy and shit when she meets Percy in the fourth book.**

 **She fell in love too fast I suppose but really that's also how it is in the canon series, right? I mean sure, she's got a curse on her and at the moment she doesn't have it but screw it.**

 **And artemis has started hating males and... Dun Dun Dun, it's because of Percy. So we might have to wait for pertemis** **for a while, sorry...**

 **The peaceful titans who were on the gods side in the titan war will now be imprisoned but I won't get into that, too boring and I'm too lazy.**

 **Also, next chapter will like have a 95% chance of Percy getting his domains and this will include like symbols of power and sacred animals. So, I've already decided like 3 sacred animals; wolves (I say wolf but I mean like all the canine species including dogs and foxes and animals like that), ? And ? But I was wondering if I should include monkeys. Very smart creatures, would make sense if they were one of his sacred animals. So comment whether he should have them as a sacred animal or not.**

 **One last thing, this chapter also came out slower because I got bored and started writing some other stories which I doubt I'll post but hence it coming out slower.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and make sure to leave any questions that you might have in the comments.**


End file.
